Verwirrung
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Gwen hatte sich gefragt, warum der Doctor während der Geschehnisse bei Children-of-Earth nicht aufgetaucht ist. Sie glaubte den Grund zu kennen aber niemand hatte geahnt, dass er da war und unbemerkt für "seine Menschen" gekämpft hat.
1. Chapter 1

_Die Geschichte spielt nach den Ereignissen von Children of Earth. In späteren Kapiteln wird es eine explizitere Liebesszene geben. Wer das nicht mag, soll die Geschichte bitte gar nicht erst anfangen._

# # #

**VERWIRRUNG**

**Teil 1**

Er sah zerbrechlich aus, wenn er so im Garten stand, die Bäume betrachtend, die Hände tief in den Taschen der langen Jacke vergraben, die dichten Haare ein wenig zerzaust vom Wind, jede Linie im Garten berechnend, vergleichend, analysierend, bis ein Vogel ihn davon ablenkte, die Rechnung unterbrach, die er ohne Probleme eine Stunde später einfach wieder aufnehmen konnte, ohne sich auch nur eine Notiz gemacht zu haben.  
Sinnlose Berechnungen unbestimmter Beobachtungen – aber sie halfen ihm, zu sich selbst zu finden. Langsam, sehr, sehr langsam nur, aber sie taten es. Also sollte er rechnen und beobachten.  
Gwen Williams sah aus dem Fenster des hübschen Hauses dass sie vor anderthalb Jahren gekauft hatten und das nun schon seit einem halben Jahr einen Gast hatte, mit dem sie niemals gerechnet hatte.  
Sie erinnerte sich noch so gut daran, wie sehr sie damals alle, vor allem Jack, darauf gehofft hatten, dass er auftauchen würde. Er, der Doctor ... Sie waren wütend gewesen, dass er nicht kam, dann hatte sie selber geglaubt, er käme nicht, weil er angewidert war von dem, was die Menschen zu tun im Begriff waren. Ganz gleich, was jeder von ihnen genau gedacht hatte – es änderte nichts daran, dass sie glaubten, sie hätten alles alleine durchstanden.  
Doch inzwischen wusste sie es besser ...  
Er war dagewesen ...  
Und sie war sich verdammt sicher, dass es die Erde, so wie sie nun war, nicht mehr geben würde, wenn er nicht alles riskiert hätte.  
Gwen wusste inzwischen durch ihre Quellen auf der Erde, dass die Regierung keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, mit wie vielen 456 man es eigentlich zu tun gehabt hatte.  
Und sie wusste inzwischen durch ihre eine Quelle die nicht von der Erde war, dass es letztendlich nur noch ein einziges Schiff gewesen war – ein einziges von einer riesigen Flotte, die sich bereitgehalten hatte, Millionen von Menschenkindern abzutransportieren. Jedes einzelne eine tödliche Gefahr für die Menschheit.  
Er war da gewesen – ohne dass irgendjemand auf der Erde es bemerkt hätte - und er hatte im Alleingang die gesamte Flotte ausgeschaltet und vertrieben – alle Schiffe, bis auf das eine, dass so dicht an der Atmosphäre der Erde dran gewesen war, dass es ihre Welt bedroht hätte, wenn er auch gegen dieses Schiff und seine Besatzung vorgegangen wäre.  
Gegen die gesamte Flotte hätte die Erde keine Chance gehabt ...  
Die 456 die weiter weg gewartet hatten, wären von Jacks Aktion nicht betroffen gewesen – nur diejenigen, die nah genug an der Erde und in unmittelbarem Kontakt mit ihr waren, konnten durch den Kollektiven Schrei der Kinder getötet werden.  
Ein Schrei, der diverse Formen von Aliens getötet hätte – und der andere Formen, wie zum Beispiel Bewohner Gallifreys zumindest beinahe töten konnte.  
Er hatte es überlebt und war nicht regeneriert, obwohl sie darüber immer noch sehr verwundert war, denn es hatte Monate gedauert, bis sie ihn gefunden hatte – durch puren Zufall – durch einen Anflug von Nostalgie ...  
Sie war zu der riesigen Baustelle gegangen, die am Hafen vor einem halben Jahr mit den Reparaturen der Stelle über dem Hub beinahe fertiggestellt war und war über die Absperrung geklettert, war über das Gelände geschlendert, hatte ein paar Tränen vergossen bei dem Gedanken an all das, was unwiederbringlich unter ihren Füßen begraben lag ... und dann hatte sie sie gesehen ... dunkelblau, hölzern, in einer Ecke zwischen abgestellten Gerüstteilen, halb zugestellt mit Brettern und Eisenteilen – die TARDIS ...  
Ihr war fast das Herz stehen geblieben. Sie hatte an die Eingangstür geklopft, gebollert, gerufen, geschrien – aber nichts war zu hören oder zu sehen gewesen, außer einem leichten Lichtschein aus dem Inneren. Es hatte fast drei Wochen gedauert, bis sie über die spärlichen Informationen die sie über das Schiff hatten mit Hilfe eines persönlichen Gegenstandes von Jack und einer gehörigen Portion Glück die Türe hatte öffnen können.

Gwen winkte dem Doctor zu, der sie lachend mit einem Fingerzeig auf eine Unregelmäßigkeit in der Hecke aufmerksam machte. Und ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder zu dem Moment zurück in dem sie ihm das erste Mal gegenübergestanden hatte ...  
Wenn er heute schmal war, dann war er damals beinahe verhungert ... er hatte nur noch das Notwendigste zustande gebracht um am Leben zu bleiben. Er war restlos verwirrt, aber mit viel Zeit und mit aller Geduld die Gwen in ihrer für sie so typischen Weise aufbringen konnte, hatte sie es geschafft, ihn dazu zu bringen, ihr die Aufzeichnungen zu zeigen, die er während der Zeit gemacht hatte, in der er um die Erde gekämpft hatte wie nie zuvor.

Gwens Hals wurde eng, wenn sie an die dringlichen Bilder dachte, die er versucht hatte zur Erde – zu Jack zu schicken, die aber wieder und wieder von den 456 blockiert worden waren. Er hatte Formeln, Wellenlängen, Mutmaßungen und Fakten geschickt, die nie angekommen waren und wieder und wieder hatte er versucht, Jack zu erreichen.  
Die 456 hatten im übel mitgespielt, aber er hatte nicht aufgehört. Hatte Schiff für Schiff weitergemacht, hatte alles riskiert und Gwen wusste, dass sie das Bild niemals vergessen würde, das er bot, als er, während die letzte Aufzeichnung lief, erkannte, was Jack tat – seltsamerweise war er absolut davon überzeugt, dass es Torchwoods – dass es Jacks Werk war ... der Jubel in seinen Augen, das begeisterte, ansteckende, triumphierende Lachen und dann plötzlich der Schmerz ... sein Schrei – sein schrecklicher Schrei – seine langen, schmalen Hände, die seinen Kopf festhielten, in dem Versuch, der erfolgreichen Waffe zu entgehen, die ihn durch seine nicht menschliche Physiologie fast ebenso heftig traf wie die 456. Das Blut aus seinen Augen, aus seinen Ohren hatte sich in Gwens Hirn eingebrannt und ebenso die letzten Worte die er mit klarem Kopf flüsterte, als er die Koordinaten für eine Notlandung eingab: „Torchwood-Hub, Cardiff, Jack ..."  
Er war dort gelandet, wo er immer gelandet war – nur dass dort niemand mehr auf ihn gewartet hatte... Er hatte nichts von der Explosion gewusst.  
Es war reinem Zufall zu verdanken gewesen, dass weder UNIT noch die Regierung das Schiff gefunden hatten, das irgendwann so selbstverständlich zur Baustelle gehört hatte, dass niemand sich mehr darüber wundern konnte.

Sie hatte absolut niemandem Bescheid gesagt und ihn stattdessen einfach bei sich versteckt ... Rhys und Andy hatte ihr geholfen, die TARDIS von der Baustelle wegzuholen. Sie stand nun in der Garage, die von der Höhe her gerade eben so gereicht hatte, weil sie ein spitzes Dach hatte.  
Den Doctor selbst hatte sie im Gästezimmer einquartiert.  
Er hatte schrecklich ausgesehen, völlig wirres Zeug geredet, und offenbar nicht begriffen, warum sie ihn nicht verstehen konnte. Erst hatte Gwen geglaubt, er könne sich an nichts mehr erinnern, aber dann stellte sie fest, dass seine Erinnerungen offenbar noch vollständig da waren – was fehlte waren die korrekte Reihenfolge und die Zusammenhänge... er rief in völlig unvorhersehbaren Mustern Erinnerungsbrocken auf, die ihm in der Situation in der er sich dann jeweils befand, nicht weiterhalfen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er durch das geordnete Umfeld im Hause der Williams realisierte, dass es so war.  
An dem Tag hatte er ihr mit seiner Verzweiflung beinahe das Herz gebrochen, aber der Absturz hatte nur kurz gedauert und von dem Tag an war es besser geworden.  
Inzwischen hatte er Tage, an denen er bis zu einer Stunde am Stück genau wusste, was er sagte und tat und irgendwann hatte er sich in diesen Zeiten mit Gwen an seiner Seite gewagt, in die TARDIS zu gehen und dort versucht, herauszufinden, was mit ihm nicht richtig war und wie er es ändern konnte.  
Damit er dabei nicht mehr Schaden anrichtete, als er gut machte, hatte er mit Gwen ausgemacht, dass er ihr im Minutentakt ein Zeichen gab, dass er noch er selbst war. Sein perfektes Zeitgefühl hatte das zu einem messbaren Wert gemacht, denn wenn er in seinen kranken Zustand zurückfiel, vergass er das Zeichen oder änderte es.  
Wenn das geschah, brachte Gwen ihn zurück ins Haus.

„Ist er noch im Garten?" Rhys hatte die Küche betreten und umfasste Gwen von hinten, die nach wie vor den Doctor beobachtete.  
„Ja, er rechnet wieder.", sie lächelte und Rhys gab ein leises Schnaufen von sich.  
„Der mit seiner Rechnerei – ich bin ja immer noch der Meinung, dass ein paar Bier ihm da schneller helfen würden."  
Gwen boxte ihn lachend nach hinten in die Rippen. Sie wusste, dass Rhys nicht meinte, was er sagte. Er stand hundertprozent hinter ihrer Entscheidung, den Zeitreisenden so lange in ihrem Haus wohnen zu lassen, bis er wieder auf eigenen Füßen stehen konnte.  
Rhys legte sein Kinn auf Gwens Schulter ab, während sie nun beide nach draußen blickten.  
„Ich kenne, außer dir, Gwen, niemanden, der so freundlich ist, wie dieser Doctor. Schau ihn dir doch mal an – alles begeistert ihn, alles fasziniert ihn und so lange er nun schon hier ist, habe ich noch kein einziges agressives oder schlecht gelauntes Wort gehört. Wenn man mal von der Zeit absieht, als ihm klar wurde, was mit ihm los ist. Fragt er eigentlich immer noch?"  
Gwen nickte.  
„Ja – wenn ich ihn morgens wecke ist seine erste Frage nach wie vor die nach Jack und wann er da sein wird. Aber meistens ist er mit den Gedanken unmittelbar danach schon wieder woanders. Ich habe allerdings das Gefühl, dass seine Träume schlimmer werden und ich weiß nicht, ob das ein gutes, oder ein schlechtes Zeichen ist... verdammt, warum lässt Jack sich nur nicht blicken!"  
Rhys richtete sich wieder ganz auf und fasste sie etwas fester.  
„Er wird kommen, wenn er dafür bereit ist, Gwen."  
Sie legte ihren Kopf zurück, bis er gegen Rhys lag und stimmte ihm murmelnd zu.  
Plötzlich runzelte der Doctor die Stirn und sah verwirrt zur Straße, die er zwar durch die hohe Hecke nicht sehen konnte, aber trotzdem sah er dorthin, als könne er es doch.  
Dann blickte er zu Gwen zurück und sagte, so laut, dass sie es im Haus durch das offene Fenster hören konnten: „Er ist falsch. Das Ergebnis der Reihenfolge ist immer wieder eine neue unmögliche Abfolge und deshalb müssen die Grenzen zwischen den Universen sicher versiegelt sein. Er ist ein fixer Punkt in der Zeit und er ist hier." - es war sein typisches Kauderwelsch, wie immer so ausgesprochen, als rede er völlig normal.  
Dann deutete er auf die Straße, wo gerade ein Auto zum Stehen gebracht worden war, aus dem nun, wie man schemenhaft durch das Grün erkennen konnte, jemand ausstieg und sich, nachdem die Tür mit einem satten Geräusch zugeworfen worden war auf das Haus der Williams zubewegte...


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 2**

Als Gwen die Türe öffnete, traute sie ihren Augen nicht.  
Vor ihr stand Jack Harkness ... als sei er nie fort gewesen. Groß, stattlich, gekleidet in seinen Militärmantel unter dem Hemd und Hosenträger hervorblitzten, die Haare gerade so strubbelig, dass es verwegen und elegant zugleich aussah und auf dem Gesicht ein Grinsen, das jedes Honigkuchenpferd vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen.  
„JACK!" Gwens Schrei war Erstaunen, Schreck und Lachen zugleich und keine Sekunde später lag sie dem Captain in den Armen und drückte ihn, als könne sie damit verhindern, dass er noch einmal verschwand. „JACK!" rief sie erneut und konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen, während Jack sie umarmte und hochhob und deutlich leiser, aber nicht weniger innig sagte „Gwen Williams..."  
Hinter Gwen tauchte Rhys im Türrahmen auf und grinste ebenfalls.  
„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.", war sein Kommentar und als Jack Gwen endlich wieder absetzte und los ließ, streckte er dem Captain die Hand zum Gruß hin, die dieser herzlich nahm und schüttelte.  
Gwen hörte nicht auf, Jack wieder und wieder mit ihren Fingerspitzen in kleinen Gesten zu berühren.  
„Komm doch rein. Du hast sicher viel zu erzählen!"  
Jack nickte und betrat das Haus, um mit Gwen zusammen ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen.  
Rhys schloß hinter den Beiden die Tür und sagte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen leise zu sich selbst „Na, ich denke wir haben da auch was..."  
Als er Jack und Gwen ins Wohnzimmer gefolgt war, hatte seine Frau bereits etliche Fragen des Captains beantwortet.  
- Ja, den dreien ging es gut.  
- Es war ein Junge.  
- Er hieß Edward und schlief.  
- Torchwood war nicht aufgelöst, aber auf Eis gelegt.  
- Sie hatten keine finanziellen Sorgen, da das Gehalt weiter gezahlt wurde um sie still zu halten – was speziell Rhys begrüßte, der „übertrieben" vorsichtig mit der jungen Mutter war.

„Aber jetzt möchte ich auch mal fragen, Jack!", lachte Gwen, die brav jede der Fragen beantwortet hatte, die Jack wie ein Dauerfeuer von sich gegeben hatte. „Wie geht es dir?" Sie stand vor ihm und hatte sein Gesicht in ihre Hände genommen, während sie ihn mit liebevollem Blick ansah und mit sanfter Stimme weitersprach. „Hast du gefunden, was du gesucht hast? Hat es dir geholfen?" Jack lächelte zwar immer noch, aber etwas ernster, während er Gwen an den Schultern hielt und zärtlich mit den Daumen darüberstrich. „Ein wenig. Es hat gut getan, sich etwas abzulenken, aber es war letztendlich nur genau das – Ablenkung ... es änderte nichts. Aber ich bin etwas zur Ruhe gekommen und deshalb war es an der Zeit, euch einen Besuch abzustatten. Ich wollte ..."  
Eine Stimme von der Tür zum Garten unterbrach ihn.  
„Primzahlen halten alles zusammen. Der Garten ist fehlerhaft und wenn gestern die Konsole Eingaben erhalten hat, bringt das keineswegs die Lösung für das Problem der fixen Punkte."  
Er stand in der Tür und starrte Jack an, als sei er das verwirrendste, das er jemals gesehen hatte. Seine Erscheinung war seltsam anders, dadurch, dass er anstelle des Anzuges die lange Jacke trug mit dem weichen Kaputzenshirt darunter. Aber er war es ... der Doctor ...  
Jack brachte nicht einmal mehr ein Stottern zustande. Er starrte den Timelord mit offenem Mund an und noch bevor Gwen oder Rhys irgendetwas sagen konnten, war er auf den Doctor zugelaufen und umarmte ihn heftig.  
„Doctor! Das gibt es doch gar nicht! Sag mal, was redest du da für ein Zeug – übersetzt die TARDIS nicht vernünftig!" er lachte über seinen Scherz.  
„Jack...", Gwen versuchte, ihn von dem Timelord wegzuziehen, der mit der Umarmung sichtlich überfordert war. Aber im ersten Moment bekam Jack es nicht mit.  
„Jack...", versuchte Gwen es ein zweites Mal und zog nun am Arm des Captains. „Lass ihn bitte los. Das ist zuviel."  
Der besorgte Ton ihrer Stimme, ließ ihn endlich aufhorchen und er ließ tatsächlich los – jetzt erst realisierend, dass der Doctor die Umarmung zwar zaghaft erwidert hatte, ihn nun aber mit überrascht hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anstarrte.  
Kaum war die Berührung zwischen ihnen beendet, trat der Timelord ein Stück zurück und betrachtete Jack höchst misstrauisch.  
„Ein Punkt.. ein Punkt ... die Gesetzmäßigkeit verweigert den Partikeln eine konstante Kurve. Ich werde das einstellen müssen." Er sah zu Gwen „Erinnere mich daran, wenn es so weit ist."  
„Was...?" Jack starrte den Doctor an und versuchte zu verstehen, was dieser von sich gab und in welcher Weise das alles Sinn ergab.  
Gwen trat an den Doctor heran, nahm seine Hand in ihre und lächelte ihn an, woraufhin er promt zurücklächelte und plötzlich wieder ganz normal aussah.  
„Doctor, es dauert noch ein bisschen. Ich werde jetzt ein wenig mit unserem Besuch reden und vielleicht habt ihr später die Gelegenheit euch zu unterhalten. Aber jetzt solltest du wieder in den Garten gehen. Komm, ich bringe dich hin."  
Der Doctor sah Gwen mit warmem Blick an und nickte. „Eine Spirale, auf und ab.", sagte er ruhig, als sei das eine vernünftige Antwort auf das, was sie gesagt hatte. Gwen nickte und zog den Timelord mit sich zurück in den Garten.  
Rhys hielt Jack am Arm fest und davon ab, hinter ihnen her zu gehen.  
„Er ist nicht ok, Jack. Es ist schon besser geworden, aber ich fürchte, es wird noch verdammt lange dauern, bis er wieder der ist, der er mal war – falls das überhaupt klappt."  
Man sah Jack an, dass ihm übel war. Er war blass und starrte abwechselnd zu Gwen und dem Doctor in den Garten und zu Rhys.  
„Was ist passiert? Verdammt, Rhys, was ist passiert? Warum ist er hier und ..." er brach ab, weil ihm einfach die Worte fehlten.  
„Gwen wird dir alles erklären – und vielleicht kann er es dir nachher sogar selber erklären. Er hat jetzt regelmäßig helle Momente in denen er anders ist als gerade."  
„Helle Momente?", in Jacks Stimme mischte sich ein unterschwelliger Hauch von Hysterie und sein Gesicht war verzogen, als habe er Schmerzen. Er ging zu der großen Scheibe, durch die man in den Garten sehen konnte und legte seine Hand gegen den Rahmen, während er den Doctor betrachtete, der mit Gwen auf der Rasenfläche unmittelbar vor einem Beet stand. Sie sahen gemeinsam nach oben in die Wipfel einer Kastanie. Der Doctor deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf verschiedene Bereiche der Krone, als erkläre er Gwen etwas, die bei ihm eingehakt war, nickte und etwas erwiderte.  
Jack legte in purem Entsetzen eine Hand vor den Mund und konnte die Augen auch dann nicht von der schmalen Gestalt im Garten nehmen, als Gwen wieder hereingekommen war und Jack nun von der Seite umfasste, als müsse er gehalten werden.  
„Was ist passiert, Gwen? Was ist mit ihm passiert?" er hauchte die Fragen nur und sah dann zu Gwen herunter. Seine Augen waren ein wenig rot, als habe er sie zu fest gerieben.  
„Er war da, Jack. Als die 456 hier waren, war er es auch. Er hat versucht, dich zu erreichen, wieder und wieder, während er ihre gesamte Flotte ausgeschaltet hat. Er hat uns nicht allein gelassen. Wir haben nur nicht gewusst, dass er da ist, weil er keinen Kontakt zu uns aufnehmen konnte. Und als es nur noch das eine letzte Schiff gab, dass wir dann besiegt haben, war er so nah dran ..." sie schluckte „Jack – was wir mit den 456 gemacht haben, hat auch auf ihn gewirkt. Er lebt, aber ... es hat ihn verflucht durcheinander gebracht ..."  
„Was...?" Jacks Stimme war kaum zu hören, als er dieses eine Wort aussprach. „Wie ist er zu dir ..." sein Blick ging wieder in den Garten, wo der Doctor seine Hände wieder tief in die Taschen der Jacke gesteckt hatte und mit sehr zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck langsam vor sich hinschlenderte. Als er einmal kurz zum Haus sah, lächelte und winkte er wieder.  
Gwen winkte zurück. Jack konnte sich nicht bewegen.  
„Er hat unmittelbar nach der Zerstörung der 456 eine Notlandung eingeleitet, die ihn zu seinem üblichen Landeplatz gebracht hat. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass es den Hub nicht mehr gibt. Dort hat er dann Monate in seinem Schiff verbracht, bevor ich ihn gefunden habe. Die TARDIS hat seinen Zustand wohl erkannt und ihn schlicht und ergreifend nicht rausgelassen." Sie sah zu Jack hoch. „Sein letztes Wort, als er noch bei Verstand war, war dein Name, Jack. Er wollte zu dir. Und seit er hier bei uns im Haus ist, ist jeden Morgen wenn er aufwacht die erste Frage die er stellt, wo du bist und wann du kommst."  
Jetzt legte Jack beide Hände vor den Mund und schluckte hart.  
„Er war da? Und ich habe es nicht gewusst? Er war wirklich da?"  
Gwen nickte und umfasste Jack erneut von der Seite.  
„Ja, er war da. Aber komm und sieh es dir am besten selber an, er hat Aufzeichnungen gemacht."

Als das Licht in der Garage an ging und die TARDIS darin zum Vorschein kam, gab Jack ein lautes Keuchen von sich.  
Die Tür war nicht verschlossen und Gwen hatte inzwischen gelernt, mit den gröbsten Funktionen der Konsole klar zu kommen, zumindest wenn es darum ging, die Aufzeichnungen abzuspielen ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Teil 3**

Als Jack alle Aufzeichnungen durchgesehen hatte, starrte er noch immer auf den Monitor, auf dem mittlerweile wieder die unlesbaren Schriftzeichen Gallifreys aufgetaucht waren. Er lehnte sich, auf seine durchgedrückten Arme aufgestützt über die Konsole und ließ den Kopf hängen.  
Gwen legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Rücken.  
„Es hat mich beim ersten Mal auch ganz schön mitgenommen. Aber das konnte niemand wissen. Und ganz ehrlich? Es hätte trotzdem getan werden müssen."  
Jack hob den Kopf ein wenig und sah zur Seite zu ihr hoch.  
„Bist du da sicher? Wenn die Verbindung zustande gekommen wäre – wenn wir gewusst hätten, dass er da ist, dann hätten wir irgendetwas zusammen machen können. Wir hätten irgendetwas anders machen können. Er hätte einen Weg gewusst."  
Gwen schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, Jack. Er wusste keinen anderen Weg. Er hat es weder geschafft, die Verbindung aufzubauen, noch hat er es geschafft, das letzte Schiff außer Gefecht zu setzen. Das waren wir und er hätte es auch gar nicht anders gewollt. Da bin ich sicher. Du hast die Aufzeichnungen gesehen. Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt lebt. Und das nicht nur wegen des Schreis – du hast gesehen, wie er vorher bereits ausgesehen hat ..."  
Sie rieb mit der flachen Hand ein wenig über Jacks Rücken.

„Es tut mir leid, so leid, dass ich nicht schneller war, Jack"  
Jack ruckte hoch und starrte in den offenen Eingang der Tardis.  
Dort stand er ... sah ihn geradewegs an – so völlig anders als vorhin, kam nun ruhigen Schrittes auf ihn zu und blieb dann wenige Meter vor ihm stehen.  
„Hallo, Jack."  
Der Doctor sah Jack an und es war überdeutlich, dass er in diesem Moment ganz er selbst war.  
Verwirrt sah Jack zu Gwen und dann wieder zum Doctor.  
„Ich habe dir gesagt", begann Gwen die Erklärung „dass er fast jeden Tag kurze Zeiten hat, in denen er völlig in Ordnung ist – so wie jetzt..." sie ging die paar Schritte bis zu dem schlanken Timelord und streichelte ihn liebevoll über den Oberarm „Hallo Doctor"  
Er lächelte sie an und legte die Hand seines anderen Armes über ihre.  
„Hallo Gwen."  
Es war, als begegneten sie sich an diesem Tag zum ersten Mal.  
Der Doctor senkte den Blick, als er dann Gwens Erklärung ergänzte: „Ich habe keine Anhaltspunkte, wie lange diese Phase dauern wird. Sie kann in fünf Minuten wieder vorbei sein – es kann sein, dass ich eine Stunde habe. Ich muß sie also nutzen."  
Sein Blick hob sich wieder und es war erkennbar, dass er etwas im Sinn hatte, dass er nicht umsetzte, das ihn beinahe verlegen machte.  
Jack richtete sich auf, überbrückte die wenigen Meter zwischen ihnen und blieb unmittelbar vor ihm stehen.  
„Doctor?"  
Dieser nickte und beide sahen sich an – unbewegt – viel zu lange, als warte jeder gespannt darauf, was der andere tun würde.  
Und plötzlich gab der Timelord ein seltsames Seufzen von sich und zog Jack in seine Arme in eine Umarmung, die der Zeitagent auf der Stelle erwiderte.  
„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist, Jack", murmelte der Doctor, während er die Umarmung noch ein wenig intensivierte. Es war beinahe so, als halte er sich an dem Zeitagenten fest. Aber noch bevor dieser Eindruck sich festigen konnte, hatte er die Umarmung auch schon wieder abgebrochen und war einen Schritt nach hinten getreten.  
„Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du versuchen würdest, mir zu helfen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wo ich noch ansetzen soll. Die Zeit selbst hat offenbar einen Heilprozess eingeleitet, aber wenn es weiter so langsam vonstatten geht wie bisher, bin ich auch in einigen Jahren noch nicht wieder der, der ich sein sollte." Er sah die Mittelsäule der Konsole an und strich mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über die Apparaturen. Er sprach etwas leiser, als er weiterredete: „Ich kann nicht einmal die TARDIS bedienen, weil ich nicht garantieren kann, dass ich in zwei Minuten noch weiß, was ich tue." Er ließ die Konsole los, ballte in der Luft die Hand kurz zu einer Faust, spreizte dann die Finger weit von der Hand ab, machte noch einmal eine Faust und ließ dann den Arm wieder locker an seiner Seite herabhängen.  
Jack nickte.  
„Sag, was ich tun soll, dann helfe ich, wenn ich es kann. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, wo ich ansetzen soll, während du ja sicherlich bereits etliches durchdacht hast. Bring mich auf den aktuellen Stand – weise mich ein – was auch immer."  
Gwen ging in Richtung des Ausgangs.  
„Wenn es euch recht ist, hole ich uns allen in der Zeit einen Tee.", sagte sie und verschwand mit diesen Worten.  
Der Doctor seufzte als sie heraus war. Es klang ein wenig erleichtert.  
„Ich bin so froh, dass jemand da ist, der das Konzept Zeit begreift und kennt... in meinem Kopf ist alles noch da, es ist nur nicht mehr in der korrekten zeitlichen Abfolge und das ist ... ich kann das nicht beschreiben ... Irgendetwas bewirkt dann, inzwischen eigentlich jeden Tag, dass das Gefüge kurze Zeit doch wieder in Ordnung gebracht wird."  
Jack überlegte und legte dann den Kopf schief.  
„Du warst mehrere Monate allein in der TARDIS? Warum hast du dann in deinem Zustand nicht versucht, mit ihr wegzufliegen? Konntest du es nicht?"  
Der Doctor schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich hätte es wohl gekonnt, aber ... ich ... der Zustand ... er ist mir bewusst, wenn ich mich darin befinde. Es ist so ... als ob .. ich bewusstlos bin und doch alles um mich herum mitbekomme. Irgendwo in mir drin läuft etwas weiter, dass mich davor warnt, bestimmte Dinge zu tun. Ich habe die TARDIS in diesen Monaten auch nicht verlassen und kann dir nicht genau sagen, warum eigentlich nicht. Ich denke, dass es der Zeitstrahl ist, auf dem ich mich befinde - der in mir ist - der ein Teil von mir ist - der letztendlich alles zusammengehalten hat – nur nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge." Die Augen des Doctors zuckten ein wenig, als er den Zustand beschrieb.  
Jack schluckte, kommentierte es aber nicht, sondern hörte stattdessen weiter zu.  
Und der Doctor begann zu erklären, welche Überlegungen er bereits angestellt, welche Berechnungen er schon unternommen hatte und zu welchen Ergebnissen er bisher gekommen war. Vieles konnte er ihm auf dem Bildschirm der Konsole verdeutlichen.  
Als Gwen mit dem Tee zurückkam, hatte Jack bereits einen relativ guten Überblick bekommen und hörte weiter konzentriert zu.  
Der Doctor zeigte weiterhin Diagramme, Molekülgrafiken und Tabellen, während er erklärte. „An diesem Punkt bin ich nicht mehr weiter gekommen, denn was auch immer ich in diese Gleichung einsetze, es lässt sich nicht mehr aufschlüsseln. Irgendetwas an dem Grundgedanken ist falsch, oder einer der Werte die ich einsetze ist im Ansatz falsch. Ich vermute letzteres, ich kann aber nicht erkennen welcher das sein soll." Er richtete sich auf, lächelte Gwen kurz an und wandte sich wieder an Jack. „Obendrein ist die Erkenntnis dessen was tatsächlich mit mir falsch ist, aber auch nur der erste Schritt, denn das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich es ändern können werde. Ich muß die Basis der Baumkronen in dem orangenen Licht der Abendstunden ..." er schnappte nach Luft und seine Augen wurden groß. Sein geschrieenes „NEIN!" klang wütend und verzweifelt zugleich.  
Gwen stellte das Tablett mit dem Tee abrupt ab und rief Jack zu „Halt ihn fest!"  
Jack wollte ihrer Aufforderung gerade nachkommen, als der Doctor mit der Hand ausholte und mit Kraft auf eine scharfe Kante auf der Konsole aufschlug. Er schrie auf und hielt sich die Hand dann fest, sah Jack aber wieder mit erschrockenem, ansonsten normalem Blick an. „Es ist gut. Nichts passiert." Versicherte er dem mindestens ebenso erschrocken dreinblickenden Zeitagenten „Es ist gleich wieder so weit – aber ein kurzer Adrenalinstoß kann es etwas herauszögern, das habe ich bereits herausgefunden. Ein kurzer Schock fürs System und ich habe noch etwas Zeit."  
Gwen war wütend und zog die verletzte Hand des Doctors zu sich. Eine tiefe Schnittwunde blutete stark und Gwen versuchte, mit den Servietten die sie auf dem Tablett liegen gehabt hatte, den Blutfluß zu stoppen. „Die paar Minuten sind das nicht wert, Doctor", fauchte sie ihn an. „Wenn du das noch ein paar Mal machst, kannst du deine Hände demnächst nicht mehr gebrauchen. Lass den Scheiß bleiben!"  
Als der Doctor ihr helfen wollte, seine Hand notdürftig zu versorgen, sah Jack beide Hände des Timelords bewusst und traute seinen Augen kaum. Er packte die unverletzte Hand und zog sie zu sich hin. Handinnenfläche und Unterarme waren überzogen von kaum verheilten Verletzungen. Er tat das regelmäßig ...  
Mit einem Ruck zog der Doctor seine Hand zurück und funkelte Jack an. „Du würdest es genauso machen! Es gibt mir Zeit!" Der Blick des Timelords änderte sich, bekam etwas bittendes „Du würdest es genauso machen ... ich brauche Zeit ... ich will nicht zurück ... ich will es nicht."  
Gwen sagte nichts mehr. Mit traurigem Gesicht versorgte sie die Hand so gut es ging und sah nur einmal sehr kurz zu Jack hoch.  
Der Blick des Timelords war unverwandt auf Jack gerichtet, als er plötzlich lächelte. „Besuchen wir morgen die Kristallkaskade? Kleine Tiere suchen unnötig Futter, wenn Quanten verströmt werden."  
Jack hörte das leise, tieftraurige Geräusch, das Gwen von sich gab und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, während er sich jemanden wünschte, der bei ihm das selbe tat.  
Er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht zu schreien, als er sah, dass der Doctor wieder auf die andere Seite zurückgekehrt war...


	4. Chapter 4

**Teil 4**

Sie saßen in der gemütlichen Wohnküche und Gwen kümmerte sich nun mit vernünftigen Mitteln um die Hand des Doctors, der dies widerspruchslos geschehen ließ. Er beobachtete sie bei ihrem Tun sogar genau, zuckte das eine oder andere mal kurz zusammen, war aber darauf bedacht, die Hand nicht wegzuziehen.  
Rhys kümmerte sich um Edward und hatte ihn, noch bevor Jack aus der TARDIS zurück war, in seinen Kinderwagen gepackt und ging nun eine Runde mit ihm durch die Siedlung spazieren, damit Gwen den Rücken frei hatte.  
Es überraschte Jack nicht, wie sanft Gwen mit dem Timelord umging, aber es überraschte ihn, wie dieser darauf reagierte. Er redete zwischendurch immer wieder, ohne dass auch nur ein einziger Satz sinnvoll geklungen hätte, aber die Art wie er es sagte, ließ es klingen, als handele es sich lediglich um eine andere Sprache. Noch irritierender war der durchaus wache Blick des Timelords aus seinen klaren, braunen Augen.  
„Wenn die Sprache nicht wäre, würde er überhaupt nicht verwirrt wirken.", sagte er zu Gwen, die die geschnittene und obendrein leicht gequetschte Wunde gerade fertig gereinigt hatte und nun vorsichtig begann, eine Heilsalbe aufzutragen.  
„Das ist das Verwirrendste daran", gab sie zu. „So manches mal sieht er mich an, als wisse er ganz genau was vor sich geht. Und er hat mir auch gesagt, dass das zum Teil der Fall ist." sie hielt inne und sah zum Doctor hoch, der sie freundlich ansah, als wolle er ihr sagen, dass es ok war, was sie tat. „Er ist da irgendwo drin, weiß das und kann nicht steuern, was er tut - wobei das nur bedingt richtig ist ..." sie versorgte ihn weiter.  
„Wie meinst du das?" Jack runzelte die Stirn.  
„Oh, Rhys ist ziemlich begeistert von dem, was er hier im Haus alles schon gemacht hat. Wir haben kein einziges Gerät mehr, dass auch nur den Hauch einer Störung hätte - und etliche unserer Geräte können jetzt dramatisch mehr, als sie ab Werk gekonnt haben. Drück ihm ein Gerät in die Hände und er fängt automatisch an, daran herumzuwerkeln. Wenn sie funktionstüchtig sind, interessieren sie ihn nicht lange, aber wenn sie irgendeinen Fehler aufweisen, lässt er nicht davon ab, bis es repariert ist. Ich habe sogar den Eindruck, dass ihn das beruhigt."  
Jack hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. „Hm... er sah eigentlich auch vorhin nicht hektisch aus. Was meinst du mit 'beruhigt'? Wird er manchmal unruhig?"  
Gwen schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, nicht im eigentlichen Sinne - jedenfalls nicht mehr seit ..." sie sah zu Jack hoch „Als er hier bei uns ankam hat er nach wenigen Tagen realisiert, was mit ihm los ist. Vorher, in der TARDIS war die Umgebung wohl zu vertraut um zu begreifen, dass etwas nicht stimmte - aber hier ist es ihm klar geworden und da ging es ihm ein paar Tage wirklich dreckig. Das war, noch bevor er die klaren Momente bekam. Jetzt ist er eigentlich immer sehr ruhig, wenn man mal davon absieht, das er manchmal ununterbrochen redet. Aber es gibt ein paar Dinge, die ihn still machen und bei denen er dann noch ruhiger wirkt."  
„Reparieren ist also eines davon ... und was sind die anderen Dinge?"  
Der Doctor sah zwischen den beiden so aufmerksam hin und her, als verfolge er interessiert das Gespräch. Lediglich seine deplazierten Zwischenbemerkungen machten klar, dass es nur ein Eindruck war.  
„Orangefarbenes Licht und Berührungen", kam die Antwort von Gwen sofort.  
„Besonders Zeitlinien", warf der Doctor ein „deren Aktionen unvorhersehbare Verwicklungen in solare Systeme einbringen."  
Die Bemerkung des Timelords passte vom Satzbau her so gut zu dem was Gwen gesagt hatte, dass Jack und sie beide den Doctor kurz irritiert ansahen, als habe er tatsächlich gemeint, was er gesagt hatte. Prompt sprach der Timelord weiter.  
„Bälle..." er hob die Hand, die Gwen gerade versorgte und hielt sie so, als halte er damit eine tennisball große Kugel fest. Er sah Jack und Gewen dabei intensiv an, als erkläre er ihnen etwas „... können, wenn man sie in Dreiecken anordnet der Schlüssel sein zu Reisen, die von Türmen zu Abgründen führen. Rotes Gras ist ein Hinweis und Adrenalin ist ebenso ein Beweis wie Endorphine!" Er verstummte, runzelte die Stirn und sah dann in seine Hand hinein auf die Wunde, die jetzt von der Creme rund um den Einschnitt herum glänzte. Offensichtlich tat es weh, weil er sie bewegt hatte und er schien sich zu fragen, woher der Schmerz kam.  
Gwen seufzte mit einem leichten Schmunzeln.  
„Darauf falle ich regelmäßig herein. Manchmal klingt es so, als ergebe es Sinn was er sagt. Als er das erste mal wieder tatsächlich bei Sinnen war hat es einige Sätze gedauert, bevor ich es geglaubt habe. Leider war es dann auch schon fast wieder vorbei, weil es nur so kurz war. Aber inzwischen hält es länger."  
Jack zog die verletzte Hand des Doctors zu sich und legte sie mit dem Handrücken in seine Handfläche, mit der anderen Hand hielt er sie vorsichtig dort, darauf achtend, dass er die Wunde nicht berührte.  
„Orangefarbenes Licht und Berührungen?"  
Gwen nickte.  
„Ja – das mit dem Licht haben wir durch Zufall herausgefunden, weil in Edwards Zimmer so eine Nachtlampe steht. Und das mit den Berührungen ... na ja ... das hat sich so ergeben."  
Jack sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu Gwen hoch.  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Rhys schob den Buggy mit Edward in den Raum hinein. Der Junge quietschte vor Vergnügen, als er die Menschen im Raum sah.  
Noch bevor Jack sich endlich Gwens Sohn genauer anschauen konnte, zog der Doctor mit einem stillen, aber trotzdem fröhlichen Lächeln seine Hand aus Jacks, erhob sich und ging zu Edward, beugte sich zu ihm, öffnete die Gurte und hob das Kind aus dem Buggy heraus. Niemand schien das seltsam zu finden – am allerwenigsten Edward, der äußerst zufrieden aussah, während der Doctor ihn, die Konzentration voll auf das Kind gerichtet, auf dem Arm hielt und mit der freien Hand Gesten vor Edward machte und dabei in seinem Kauderwelsch etwas erklärte, das für den kleinen Jungen Sinn zu ergeben schien. Irgendwann griff Edward allerdings mit einem brabbelnden Geräusch nach den Fingern des Doctors, was diesen leise lachen ließ.  
Fasziniert beobachtete Jack die Szene und sah dann zu Gwen und Rhys.  
„Die beiden verstehen sich prächtig", erklärte Gwens Mann, holte sich aus dem Kühlschrank eine Wasserflasche, goss sich ein Glas ein und trank daraus.  
„Gwen, nimm bitte den Jungen.", sagte der Doctor und reichte das Kind seiner Mutter.  
Erst nahm sie das Baby einfach nur mit einem „Na klar.", dann starrte sie den Doctor an, der regelrecht erschrocken zurückblickte.  
Jeder im Raum benötigte einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass der Timelord wieder er selber war.  
Der Blick des Doctors flog auf die Uhr und dann zurück zu Jack. Er hob seine Hand und sah auf die frisch versorgte Verletzung die der letzte Beweis dafür war, dass er innerhalb kürzester Zeit einen erneuten Schub vollen Bewustseins hatte.  
„Das ist Rekord!", rief Gwen hoch erfreut aus und strahlte.  
Sie hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, als der Timelord sich auch schon auf dem Absatz herumgedreht hatte und in Richtung TARDIS losgelaufen war.


	5. Chapter 5

**Teil 5**

Jack war dem Doctor auf der Stelle gefolgt und kam kurz nach ihm im Konsolenraum an. Er schluckte zwangsläufig, als er den hageren Timelord in hektischer Aktivität um die Konsole herumspringen sah. So war es richtig – nicht richtig war lediglich die extreme Anspannung, die man ihm ansah. Aber sie schien nun wieder in höchster Konzentration zielgerichtet zu sein.  
„Irgendetwas ist anders.", rief der Doctor Jack entgegen ohne ihn anzusehen. „Irgendetwas bewirkt, dass es schneller wird. Das war gerade kein Zufall. Der Unterschied zum bisher kürzesten Abstand war zu groß. Der kürzeste bisherige Abstand zwischen zwei wachen Phasen war das 5,24fache dessen was gerade geschehen ist. Sie sind aber bisher immer um einen massiv kleineren Faktor kürzer geworden. Etwas ist anders. Was könnte anders sein? Was hat sich verändert?" Es war deutlich, dass er nicht mehr zu Jack sprach, sondern inzwischen nur noch zu sich selber.  
Er zog aus einer Vertiefung der Konsole eine Art Spritze heraus, schob sich einen Ärmel hoch, legte die Spritze zur Seite, zog ein Stück Kabel von der Konsole ab, wickelte es um seinen Oberarm, verknotete es, steckte sich ein Stück Kabel zwischen die Zähne und zog damit weiter, während er die Spritze in seinen Arm stach und sich selber Blut entnahm. Erst in diesem Moment blieb er für einen Moment lang still stehen, um die Probe kontrolliert aus seinem Körper herauszubekommen.  
„Schollte isch gleisch wieder weg schein", nuschelte er an dem Kabel vorbei „dann schieb dasch bitte wieder in die Öffnung ausch der die Spritsche ischt. Die Analysche läuft dann von alleine. Dasch wäre nischt gansch scho effektiv, aber esch ginge auch."  
Doch der Satz war kaum zuende gesprochen, als er auch schon fertig war. Er legte die zur Hälfte mit tiefdunkelrotem Blut gefüllte Spritze zur Seite, ließ das Kabel zwischen seinen Zähnen los und löste es von seinem Arm, während er die Beuge stark anwinkelte, um zu vermeiden, dass weiter Blut aus der Einstichstelle herauskam und drückte die Spritze dann in die Öffnung, die er Jack gerade gezeigt hatte.  
Einen sehr kurzen Moment später hatte er jedoch scheinbar schon wieder vergessen, dass es besser gewesen wäre, noch einen Moment Druck auf die Stelle an seinem Arm auszuüben, da er wieder konzentriert mit beiden Händen Daten in die Konsole der TARDIS eingab.  
Es war faszinierend, zuzusehen, wie unglaublich schnell er dabei war, ohne hektisch zu wirken. Jack sah geradezu atemlos zu, wie der der Doctor sämtliche Anzeigen des Schiffes gleichzeitig im Blick hatte und in fieberhaftem Tempo die Untersuchung an sich selber durchführte. Er wollte ihm helfen, erkannte aber gleichzeitig, dass er in diesem Moment nur stören würde, wenn er den Timelord jetzt ansprach. Also schwieg er und wartete auf einen günstigeren Augenblick.  
Plötzlich änderte sich der Ausdruck des Doctors von angespannt arbeitend auf verwundert innehaltend. Seine Finger hörten mitten in einer Bewegung auf zu tippen und er starrte den Bildschirm an.  
Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung riss er die Spritze aus der Halterung heraus und starrte den Rest des Blutes an, das noch darin war. Er zog den Kolben der Spritze heraus, verschloss die Spritze mit seiner Fingerspitze, brachte etwas von dem Blut auf seine Fingerspitze und steckte sich den Finger in den Mund.  
Wieder erstarrte er und nur seine Augen waren in Bewegung. Hektisch überlegend sahen sie im Konsolenraum herum, während er das Blut scheinbar über seine Geschmacksnerven ... analysierte?  
Jack erinnerte sich, dass der Doctor ihm einmal erklärt hatte, dass er das tatsächlich konnte. Jack hatte sich darüber amüsiert, dass der Timelord über die Oberfläche eines Möbelstücks geleckt hatte. Als der Doctor ihm allerdings danach mitgeteilt hatte, was seine „Analyse" ergeben hatte, war Jack das Lachen im Hals stecken geblieben.  
Der Doctor wiederholte, was er getan hatte und als er den Finger endgültig aus seinem Mund zog, starrte der Doctor Jack an. Dann kam er mit wenigen weiten Schritten auf ihn zu, riss ohne zu Fragen Jacks Hand hoch, gab etwas von seinem Blut auf Jacks Handrücken, wartete einige Sekunden und leckte es dann von dort wieder ab.  
Er keuchte auf.  
„Du ... du bist das was anders ist!"  
Er schlug sich vor die Stirn.  
„Natürlich! Warum bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen? Ein fixer Punkt in der Zeit und ich konnte dich immer schon in meinen Eingeweiden spüren... wusste, wenn du da bist, ohne dass ich dich gesehen hätte. Meine Zeitlinie gerät durcheinander und ..." er grübelte kurz „kann es so einfach sein?" Er sah Jack an, als wolle er die Antwort in den Zügen des Zeitagenten lesen „Ich glaube, dass deine Berührung meinem Geist hilft, die Zeitlinie sortiert zu halten."  
Jack sah den Doctor ungläubig an.  
„Ich brauche dich nur zu berühren und alles ist ok?"  
Der Timelord schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise.  
„Nein, ich wünsche, es wäre SO einfach, aber es ist wohl nur so, dass deine Gegenwart – im besten Fall deine Berührung – einen Einfluss darauf hat, wie schnell die Heilung voranschreitet. Einen immensen Einfluss ..."  
Er ging zurück zur Konsole und betrachtete die Daten die er gesammelt hatte.  
„Diese Daten ergeben eigentlich trotzdem keinen Sinn."  
Jack trat neben ihn und versuchte, aus dem Wust aus Zeichen und Symbolen die in höllischem Tempo über den Monitor flogen einen Sinn zu erlesen – aber die meisten Zeichen waren schon wieder verschwunden, bevor Jack sie überhaupt komplett gesehen hatte.  
„Ich ... die Analyse ... wenn ..." der Doctor stockte leicht über die Konsole gebeugt in seinem Sprechen, suchte nach Worten. Doch obwohl er nicht in sein verwirrtes Reden verfiel, gelang es ihm auch nicht, normal weiter zu sprechen.  
Plötzlich hob er den Blick zu Jack.  
Für einen winzigen Moment huschte der Blick des Timelords von Jack zu einer der Kanten der Konsole, dann wieder zu Jack und mit einer gepresst wirkenden Mine, ballte er eine Hand zur Faust, öffnete sie dann und hielt sie mit weit ausgestreckten Fingern mit der Handfläche nach oben über die Konsole, anstatt sie irgendwo aufzuschlagen.  
Jack verstand und griff nach der Hand.  
Die langen Finger des Doctors verschränkten sich mit der Hand von Jack Harkness und pressten die Finger des Zeitagenten so fest zusammen, als müsse er sich daran über einem Abgrund festhalten.  
Er atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, richtete sich auf und sah Jack an.  
„Es wird nicht lange halten ... aber es ... greift tatsächlich in den ..." er schloss die Augen und horchte angestrengt in sich hinein „... Vorgang ein."  
Jack sah auf seine Hand, die die des Timelords hielt und wusste nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, dass allein seine Gegenwart dem Doctor tatsächlich helfen konnte.  
Und er hätte nicht einmal sich selbst beschreiben können, was diese Tatsache in ihm auslöste.


	6. Chapter 6

**Teil 6**

Jacks Berührung gelang, was undenkbar gewesen war. Der Timelord hielt sich, entgegen seiner eigenen Befürchtung erstaunlich lang in seinem bewussten Zustand.  
Gwen war ihnen irgendwann gefolgt und beobachtete, genau wie Jack, was der Doctor tat, ohne dass sie es genau hätten verfolgen können.  
Als klar wurde, dass der Einfluss direkten Körperkontaktes zu Jack mehr bewirkte, als zu hoffen gewesen war, reichte dem Doctor die eine freie Hand die er nur noch zur Verfügung hatte, solange er Jacks Hand hielt, nicht mehr aus.  
Er hielt kurz in einer Bewegung inne und sah den Captain an.  
Jack ging der Blick durch und durch, denn es war so überdeutlich zu sehen, wie dankbar der Timelord dafür war, dass Jack ihn bei Sinnen hielt.  
„Jack", der Blick des Doctors war überaus ernst und gleichzeitig bittend „ich brauche diese Hand, aber ich brauche auch deine Berührung und ich glaube nicht, dass Stoff dazwischen sein sollte..."  
Jack nickte. In jeder anderen Situation hätte er gegrinst und einen lustigen Kommentar von sich gegeben, aber nicht hier.  
Er löste seine Hand aus der des Doctors und legte sie auf der Stelle in dessen Nacken. So wie er ihm jetzt gegenüberstand, hatte er Ianto unzählige Male gegenüber gestanden. Und immer war es der Moment gewesen, bevor er den Geliebten an sich gezogen und geküsst hatte. Er schluckte und wischte den Gedanken und die Wünsche die automatisch in ihm aufkamen beiseite. Er musste dem Doctor helfen. Das hier war keine zärtliche, romantische Berührung, es war das Sicherungsseil, dass den Timelord vor dem Absturz bewahrte – nun ja... zumindest vor dem zu schnellen Absturz.  
„Kannst du abschätzen wie lange es helfen wird, Doctor?", fragte er, während seine Fingerspitzen die warme Haut des Timelords spürte, die von der Hektik mit der dieser agierte im Ansatz seiner Haare von einem Hauch von Schweiß überzogen war.  
Der Doctor presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Jack nickte verstehend und deutete mit seiner freien Hand auf die Konsole.  
„Mach weiter..."  
Der Doctor kam seiner Aufforderung auf der Stelle nach.  
Er bemühte sich, nicht zu hektisch um die Konsole herumzulaufen. Hauptsächlich stand er vor dem Monitor und ließ alles mögliche berechnen, aufschlüsseln, überprüfen und kontrollieren.  
Hin und wieder redete er dabei mit sich selbst. Stellte sich Fragen, die er sich kurz darauf selbst beantwortete. An einigen Stellen war es ein regelrechter Dialog mit sich selber.  
Gwen sah den Männern mit verschränkten Armen zu.  
Sie beobachtete Jack, der den Timelord kaum eine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Sie sah die Sorge in seinem Blick und sie sah mehr ...

„Der Gegenschlag gegen die 456 ..." der Doctor löste den Blick seit geraumer Zeit das erste Mal von den Anzeigen und sah zwischen Jack und Gwen hin und her. „von wo aus habt ihr ihn ausgeführt?"  
Jack wollte gerade antworten, als der Doctor den Monitor mit einem Ruck in die Richtung des Zeitagenten drehte. Darauf war ein sehr detailiertes Satelitenbild zu sehen, dass die Anlage zeigte in der Jack seinen Enkel geopfert hatte. Er schluckte und nickte.  
„Ja, von dort aus. Warum?"  
Mit ernstem Gesicht tippte der Doctor etwas in die Tastatur ein, woraufhin das Bild noch näher herangeholt wurde. Gwen trat hinter die beiden Männer und sah ebenfalls auf den Monitor.  
Das Gebäude sah skurril aus.  
Als sei ein Kristall aus ihm herausgewachsen, stachen überall durch die Wände und das Dach der Halle riesige, braune Stachel. Der Art nach wie sie nach oben spitz zuliefen konnte man vermuten, dass sie auf dem Grund der Halle höchstens so dick waren, wie der Stamme eines Strommastes. Man konnte ein gutes Dutzend sehen, dass aus dem Gebäude herausstach. Ob sich weitere im Inneren befanden, war nicht erkennbar.  
„Was ist das?", fragte Gwen sofort.  
Der Doctor pustete seine Wangen auf, ließ dann die Luft hörbar aus und legte den Kopf etwas schief, bevor er antwortete.  
„Ich würde sagen, dass das, was immer da geschehen ist, noch nachhallt. Das, was ihr so effektiv in eure Umlaufbahn geschickt hat, ist noch da. Geringer als mit der ersten Welle, aber es sendet noch immer."  
Jack runzelte die Stirn.  
„Aber das ist Monate her!"  
Der Doctor nickte.  
„Ja, das stimmt. Aber die 456 hatten eine Art Netz über eure Atmosphäre gespannt, dass ihnen erlaubte, mit allen Kindern gleichzeitig in Kontakt zu sein. Dieses Netz habt ihr genutzt, als ihr den Gegenschlag ausgeführt habt und es ist dabei offenbar nicht komplett zerstört worden. Die Quelle des Tons reagiert auf das Netz und der Ton selbst pendelt offensichtlich noch immer in abgeschwächter Form zwischen der Quelle und dem Netz hin und her. Ich vermute, dass mit jedem Pendeln diese ... Dinger ... dort ein Stück weiter wachsen. Das kann ich aber von hier aus nicht beurteilen. Dafür müsste ich mir das vor Ort ansehen."  
Gwen überlegte, während sie das Bild betrachtete. „Dort ist niemand mehr. Die Lagerhalle wurde nicht mehr benutzt nach dem was dort geschehen ist."  
Jack und der Doctor sahen Gwen gleichermaßen überrascht an. Sie hatten nicht mit moralischen Bedenken irgendwelcher Art gerechnet, die die Regierung dazu bewegen würde, eine solche Entscheidung zu treffen.  
„Johnson hat das veranlasst", erklärte Gwen mit einem Achselzucken, wartete dann einen Moment, und als keiner der Männer etwas sagte fragte sie kurzerhand: „Soll ich den Wagen holen?"  
Jack nickte und Gwen drehte sich auf der Stelle um und verließ die TARDIS.  
„Jack."  
Als Jack den Doctor ansah, wusste er sofort, was dieser sagen wollte ...  
... dann aber nicht mehr sagen konnte.

Die Fahrt zu der Halle in der sein Enkel gestorben war, dauerte länger, als Jack sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte.  
Gwen fuhr. Der Doctor saß ruhig und scheinbar sehr ausgeglichen auf der Rückbank des Wagens und sah die außen an ihnen vorbeirauschende Landschaft an. Ab und zu redete er unverständliche Dinge vor sich hin, aber die meiste Zeit schwieg er. Einmal tippte er Jack auf dem Beifahrersitz von hinten auf die Schulter und sprach ihn auf eine Weise an, die so ernst war, dass Jack glaubte, der Timelord sei „zurück", aber er verstand kein Wort von dem, was der Doctor sagte, lächelte ihn daher nur an und wandte sich wieder nach vorne.  
Dass der Doctor sich mit einem leisen Seufzen wieder zurücklehnte, ließ Jack sich noch einmal zu ihm umwenden, aber es kam keine weitere Reaktion des Timelords auf ihn und so drehte er sich wieder nach vorne.  
„Es kann jetzt Stunden dauern, bis er wieder bei sich ist, Jack. Außerdem wissen wir nicht, ob es nun vielleicht sogar länger dauert, weil er durch den Kontakt mit dir so lange bei Sinnen war." Gwen sah konzentriert auf die Straße, während sie zu verhindern versuchte, dass Jack sich zu große Hoffnungen machte.  
„Ich weiß es. Aber wie er selber sagte, werden die Abstände offenbar kürzer seit ich hier bin." Er konnte nicht verhindern sich noch einmal kurz zum Doctor umzusehen, aber dieser sah wieder nur mit einem friedlichen, völlig neutralen Gesichtsausdruck nach draußen.

Irgendwann erreichten sie das Gelände und Jack benutzte den Screwdriver des Doctors um das Schloss an der Absperrung zu öffnen, die das Gelände weiträumig umlief.  
Die Tatsache, dass der Doctor absolut keine Einwände dagegen äußerte, dass Jack ihm den Screwdriver einfach abnahm und benutzte, machte den Vorgang für den Zeitagenten beinahe gruselig. Aber er schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich auf das, was vor ihnen lag.  
Der Timelord kam einfach mit ihnen mit, weil Gwen ihn darum bat. Er schien nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, warum sie hier waren.  
Sie fuhren hinter der Absperrung noch ein gutes Stück mit dem Auto weiter bevor sie die Halle erreichten.  
Von außen sah das Gebäude aus, wie eine moderne Skulptur. Die Stachel, von denen einige bis zu drei Metern aus dem Gebäude herausragten, schimmerten leicht, als sei ihre Oberfläche feucht.  
Sie betraten die Halle.  
In ihr waren noch zahllose weitere Stachel vom Boden in die Höhe aufgestiegen.  
In der Tat sahen sie aus wie Kristalle. Oder wie riesige Kaktusstachel.  
Eine große Ansammlung von ihnen war an der Stelle aus dem Boden gewachsen, an der Steve gestanden hatte, als er dazu benutzt worden war, die Kinder der Erde zu retten.  
Gwen war zum ersten Mal hier, aber Jack erkannte alles wieder, obwohl der Raum durch die Stacheln so verändert wirkte. Jedes noch so winzige Detail des Raumes hatte sich in seine Erinnerung gebrannt.  
Die Tische auf denen die Computer gestanden hatten waren noch da. Die Geräte selber waren verschwunden.  
Jack ging Seite an Seite mit Gwen in die Mitte des Raumes hinein. Der Doctor blieb etwas zurück.  
Gwen legte ihre Hand auf Jacks Rücken und schwieg. Sie wusste, dass jedes Wort jetzt nur falsch sein konnte.  
Sie sah Jack an und als sie sicher war, dass er mit der Situation klar kam, sah sie sich um um zu sehen, ob der Doctor ihnen gefolgt war.  
Sie war sofort in Alarmbereitschaft ...  
„Jack!"

Auch Jack wandte sich um, als er Gwens warnenden Tonfall hörte und sah, was sie meinte.  
Der Doctor sah sich, ganz offensichtlich noch nicht wieder Herr seiner Selbst, verwirrt und äußerst nervös um. Seine Augen waren in hektischer Bewegung und suchten in jedem Winkel der Halle nach dem Auslöser für das schlechte Gefühl, dass sich ganz offensichtlich in ihm breit machte.  
Er breitete die Arme ein wenig aus, und richtete die Handflächen nach unten, als wolle er fühlen, was von unten auf ihn einströmte. Sein Atem wurde intensiver und sein Gesicht bekam einen gehetzten, nun beinahe panischen Ausdruck.  
Jack und Gwen rannten zu ihm und Jack fasste ihn bei den Schultern.  
„Was ist, Doctor? Was fühlst du? Was ist los?"  
Der Doctor starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
„Grundsätze. GRUNDsätze! Die Elipsen der Vorgabe breiten sich über die Parabeln der Grundsätze aus!" Er deutete mit dem ausgestreckten Arm auf den Kristallhaufen in der Mitte der Halle, als erkläre das alles.  
Jack hätte am liebsten geschrieen vor Wut darüber, dass die Umstände es ihm unmöglich machten, den Doctor zu verstehen.  
Im selben Moment knisterte es hinter dem Doctor auf dem Boden und innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen wurde das Knistern zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen.  
Hinter dem Doctor brach aus dem Boden ein neuer Stachel hervor, der wie ein Geschoss in die Höhe wuchs und dabei exakt auf den Timelord zu zielen schien.  
Erkennen, was geschah und reagieren war Eins.  
Jack stieß den Timelord mit aller Kraft von sich und damit aus dem Weg. Er hatte sich selbst durch den Stoß in Sicherheit bringen wollen, indem er in die andere Richtung fiel, so dass der Stachel zwischen ihnen hindurchstechen würde, ohne sie zu berühren, aber er hatte die Kraft seines Stoßes falsch eingeschätzt und stand exakt dort, wo eben noch der Doctor gestanden hatte, als der Stachel mit einem reißenden Geräusch bis fast zur Hallendecke empor schoss und den Captain durch den gesamten Oberkörper hindurch aufspießte.  
Gwen schrie ebenso laut auf, wie der Doctor und beide versuchten gemeinsam ihn zu halten, aber Jack rutschte mit einem gepressten Schmerzensschrei sterbend an dem Stachel entlang bis er tot auf dem Boden lag. Der Kristall ragte aus seinem Brustkorb nach oben und kam zu einem abrupten Stillstand, als habe sich in der Halle nie etwas bewegt.  
„JACK! Oh verdammt, Jack!" Gwen ging neben ihm auf die Knie und sah ihm kurz ins Gesicht, dann an dem Stachel entlang.  
„Wie kriegen wir ihn da runter? Was passiert mit ihm, wenn er wieder erwacht?"  
Sie sah gar nicht zum Doctor hoch, weil sie eigentlich auf ihre eher rethorischen Fragen keine Antwort erwartete und war daher völlig überrascht, als dieser auf der anderen Seite von Jack ebenfalls auf die Knie ging und seine Hand auf den Bauch des Captains legte.  
„Wir müssen den Kristall irgendwie abbrechen, absägen... ich weiß es nicht Gwen. Aber eines weiß ich, dass er sofort wieder sterben wird, wenn er erwacht..."  
Gwen starrte den Doctor an, der sie mit einem Ausdruck ansah, der ihr eigenes Entsetzen widerspiegelte.  
Der Doctor, wieder ganz er selbst, sprang auf und rannte zu einer Reihe von Eisenrohren die am Rand der Halle lagen, griff sich eines davon und rannte zu Jack zurück.  
In eben dem Moment in dem der Doctor mit aller Kraft die er hatte mit dem Rohr auf den Stachel einschlug, erwachte Jack mit einem lauten, entsetzten Keuchen wieder zu Leben.  
Die Erschütterung die der Doctor mit dem Schlag in dem Stachel verursachte, schien die Schmerzen die Jack empfand, als er erneut von dem Durchbruch durch seinen Oberkörper getötet wurde, zu verstärken. Der Captain starrte Gwen einige letzte Sekunden mit offenem Mund an und sackte mit einem verzweifelt klingenden Schmerzenslaut wieder in sich zusammen.  
„Oh Gott! Doctor! Das wird jetzt wieder und wieder geschehen!"  
Der Doctor schlug mit einem laut geschrieenen „NEIN!" erneut auf den Stachel ein – ohne daran nennenswerten Schaden anzurichten. Ein dritter Schlag richtete wieder praktisch nichts aus. Er hielt inne, warf das Rohr zur Seite und sah fieberhaft überlegend mit weit aufgerissenen Augen im Raum umher.  
„Das darf nicht wieder und wieder geschehen! Das kann er nicht aushalten. Niemand könnte das! Wir brauchen etwas anderes, Gwen. Schweres Gerät. Irgendetwas Großes."  
Gwen sah für einen Moment mit einem ebenso gehetzten Blick in der Halle umher.  
„Hier IST nichts!"  
Der Blick des Doctors auf sie ließ Gwen erzittern.  
„Dann geh und finde etwas." Seine Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch. Der freundliche Mann der seit Monaten in ihrem Haus lebte schien verschwunden. Der Timelord vor ihr strahlte etwas aus, das sie erstmals verstehen ließ, dass sie es nicht mit einem Menschen zu tun hatte.  
Ihr Blick fiel trotzdem auf Jack.  
„Was ist in der Zeit mit ihm? Was geschieht mit ihm?"  
„Ich werde ihn einfrieren."  
„Einfrieren?" Gwen war für einen Moment überzeugt, er sei wieder in den Status zurückgefallen in dem er Unverständliches redete, aber als er zu ihr hoch sah, erkannte sie, dass er genau wusste, was er sagte und tat.  
„In der Zeit... wenn er das nächste Mal erwacht und stirbt, gehe ich mit und halte ihn dort. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er nicht wieder zum Leben erwacht, bis du dafür gesorgt hast, dass wir ihn hier weg bekommen."  
Er begann, Jack zu beobachten. Es musste jeden Moment so weit sein. Er würde gleich wieder erwachen...  
„Doctor! Was, wenn du dich wieder selbst verlierst? Was, wenn das geschieht, während du das tust?"  
Er blickte zu Gwen hoch und sagte mit einer geradezu unheimlichen Ruhe: „Das darf nicht geschehen – also beeile dich..."  
Jack bäumte sich nach Luft schnappend in dem alptraumhaften Wiedererwachen so weit auf, wie der Stachel es zu ließ.  
Wieder blieb ihm gerade nur genug Zeit um zu erkennen, in welcher Situation er sich befand, bevor die grenzenlosen Schmerzen zurückkamen, er aufschrie und erneut von der Schwärze des Todes umfangen wurde.  
Doch diesmal war es anders.  
Als er spürte, wie sein Leben ihn erneut verließ, wurde der Vorgang plötzlich auf eine Weise die ihm völlig neu war, abgefangen. Kam einfach zum Stillstand. Und mit ihm auch die Schmerzen. Es war, als habe die Zeit angehalten und seine Gedanken konnten trotzdem weiter fließen.

Gwen sah mit angehaltenem Atem, wie der Doctor Jack Gesicht griff und sich angestrengt keuchend über ihn beugte. Es war für den Geist kaum fassbar, auf welche Weise sich das Bild änderte, dass Jack bot. Es war so, als läge ein Standbild des Captains auf dem Boden. Als sei er nicht echt. Als sei er nur eine Projektion. Es war anders, als dann, wenn er tot war. Das hatte Gwen schon viel zu häufig gesehen. Der Doctor hatte ihn tatsächlich „angehalten".

_„Hallo mein Freund. Du hast mir gerade das Leben gerettet - das war wirklich beeindruckend und ich danke dir dafür ... lass uns ein wenig spazieren gehen, während Gwen dafür sorgt, dass du dieses unangenehme Problem in deinem Oberkörper los wirst."_  
_Der Doctor reichte Jack eine Hand und der Captain griff sie._  
_Hand in Hand gingen sie am Fluss entlang. Es war so dunkel, dass sie kaum den Weg sehe konnten, der am Fluss entlang führt._  
_„Warum ist es so dunkel, Doctor?"_  
_Der Timelord schmunzelte._  
_„Weil ich mich gerade noch gleichzeitig darauf konzentriere, Gwen zu sagen, was sie tun soll. Es ist nicht ganz einfach diese Bilder hier aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber es wird gleich heller werden."_  
_Jack nickte wortlos und ging gemeinsam mit dem Freund langsamen Schrittes weiter._

„Gwen, es funktioniert. Du musst nun so schnell wie möglich etwas finden, womit du diesen Stachel abbrechen kannst. Am besten bevor ich wieder in mir selbst abtauche UND bevor diese Kristalle einen zweiten Angriff auf mich starten."  
Ein leichter Schweißfilm stand ihm auf der Stirn und er ließ Jack keine Sekunde aus den Augen.  
„Angriff auf dich, Doctor? Wie meinst du das?"  
„Was glaubst du was das gerade war?", fauchte er sie an. „Die Kristalle sind der Grund, warum ich immer noch nicht wieder ganz ich selbst bin! Sie sind die letzten Ausläufer dessen, womit Jack die 456 vernichtet und mich zumindest ausgeschaltet hat. Jack hat mit dem Einsatz des gesamten Netzwerkes etwas Lebendiges erschaffen. Und sie versuchen immer noch, auch mich komplett los zu werden. Wenn ich es richtig einschätze wird nun Etliches an Zeit vergehen, bevor sie die Kraft haben, einen weiteren Stachel zu erschaffen, aber darauf möchte ich mich ungern verlassen, denn diesmal habe ich keine Jack Harkness, der mich rechtzeitig aus dem Weg stoßen kann. LOS JETZT, GWEN!"  
Die letzten Worte waren geschrieen und Gwen rannte los.

_Die Umgebung wurde etwas heller, aber es erreichte nur den Stand einer hellen Mondnacht. Eine leichte, warme Brise umwehte die Männer. Auf der anderen Seite des Flusses war Wald erkennbar. Auch hinter ihnen erhoben sich hohe, dunkle, aber keineswegs bedrohlich wirkende Bäume. Auf der Oberfläche des leicht bewegten Wassers schimmerten unzählige Lichtreflexe, die der ganzen Szene etwas Verträumtes gaben._  
_„Wie machst du das, Doctor?"_  
_Dieser zuckte mit den Achseln._  
_„Ich mache das gar nicht – das bist du. Ich mache es nur sichtbar."_  
_Der Timelord sah sich um._  
_„Es ist schön hier. Ich nehme an, dass dies der Safeplace deines Geistes ist. Der Ort, an den du dich zurückziehst, wenn du stirbst. Es ist angenehm warm hier. An meinem regnet es ständig. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum das so ist. Wirklich."_  
_Jack dachte über das nach, was der Doctor ihm erklärt hatte und sah sich ebenfalls noch einmal um. Er hatte in der Tat das Gefühl, diesen Ort zu kennen. Aber er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, schon einmal hier gewesen zu sein. Da er nie eine echte Erinnerung von der anderen Seite mit sich zurück brachte, war es durchaus möglich, dass der Timelord recht damit hatte. Jack erinnerte sich allerdings vage an das schwarze Nichts, dass ihm durchaus im Bewusstsein geblieben war. Es war keine reale Erinnerung gewesen, aber eine innere Gewissheit, dass den Sterbenden auf der anderen Seite absolut nichts erwartete. Er sah sich wieder um. Das hier war nicht „nichts"._  
_„Ist das nun wirklich die andere Seite?"_  
_Der Doctor hielt seine Hand warm und fest während er mit langen und trotzdem langsamen Schritten neben dem Captain her schlenderte._  
_„Naa... das wäre ein bisschen wenig, nicht wahr? Entweder gar nichts oder mehr als das hier. Ein Safeplace ist in jedem Fall nur eine Zwischenstation in der man kurz verweilen kann._  
_Wenn du endgültig sterben würdest, wäre dann jetzt wohl irgendwo das berühmte helle Licht – oder was auch immer man dann erlebt, wenn Geist und Körper endgültig gehen... in dem Punkt können wir beide ja nicht wirklich mitreden."_  
_Sein Plauderton hatte für Jack gleichzeitig etwas Beruhigendes aber auch Nervendes._  
_„Doctor, willst du jetzt wirklich einfach ein bisschen mit mir hier spazieren gehen, während Gwen versucht, mich von diesem Stachel wegzubekommen?"_  
_Der Timelord blieb stehen und sah Jack an._  
_„Was sonst sollen wir tun? Hast du irgendwelche Vorschläge? Du hast nicht zufälligerweise Karten dabei, oder?"_  
_Jack gab ein leicht verärgertes Schnaufen von sich._  
_„Wie wäre es mal mit ein paar Fakten? Wie lange kannst du das aufrecht erhalten und was passiert, wenn es nicht mehr geht?"_  
_Der Ausdruck des Timelords wurde kurz etwas unsicher, dann hatte er sich aber wieder gefasst._  
_„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das aufrecht erhalten kann. Es ist ein wenig ... aufwändig ... einen einzelnen Körper in der Zeit festzuhalten, während die Zeit um ihn herum weiter läuft. Das war, wie ich mal anmerken darf, eine wirklich brilliante Idee von mir, nicht wahr?" er grinste und Jack gab erneut ein Schnaufen von sich. Das Grinsen des Doctors verschwand wieder und er sah nun sehr ernst aus._  
_„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Jack. Ich weiß vor allem nicht, was passiert, wenn ich in meinen anderen Zustand zurückfalle. Ich hoffe, dass wir hier rechtzeitig in der Lage sein werden, es zu erkennen, so dass ich das hier abbrechen kann. Meine Hoffnung ist, dass es gar nicht geschehen wird, solange ich so intensiv wie jetzt mit dir verbunden bin. Aber das ist keine Gewissheit. Fakt ist, dass du komplett sterben und wieder und wieder zum Leben erwachen wirst, wenn das hier beendet ist, ohne dass du schon befreit bist."_  
_In Jacks Blick flackerte die Angst vor dieser Vorstellung und ohne darüber nachzudenken hob der Doctor seine freie Hand und legte sie an Jacks Wange._  
_„Ich werde alles daran setzen, dass es dazu nicht kommt."_  
_„Je intensiver der Kontakt, desto besser?", fragte Jack und der Timelord nickte._  
_Der Captain ergriff, wie schon vor so endlos vielen Jahrzehnten auf der Fernsehstation, das Gesicht des Doctors mit beiden Händen und ohne dass der Doctor auch nur den Ansatz eines Rückzuges erkennen ließ, küsste Jack ihn..._

Der Doctor schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und ruckte ein klein wenig von Jack zurück, aber seine Hände hielten unverändert den Kontakt zum Gesicht des Zeitagenten. Er berührte mit seinen Fingerspitzen die Grenze zwischen dem normalen Zeitverlauf und der angehaltenen Zeitlinie. Für ihn war es wie ein leichter, dauerhafter, kribbelnder Stromfluss durch seinen Körper. Er musste darauf achten, dass Gwen den Captain nicht berühren würde, wenn sie wieder da war. Er konnte den Effekt den es auf sie haben würde nicht vorhersehen.


	7. Chapter 7

Vor der Halle waren lautes Scheppern und Motorengeräusche zu hören. Der Timelord wagte es nicht, hochzusehen. Es kostete ihn seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit, Jack in seinem zeitlichen Stillstand zu halten. Aber er wagte vorsichtigen Optimismus. Und er würde Jack für seine Art des „intensiveren Kontaktes" zur Rechenschaft ziehen, wenn das alles hier vorüber war! Er fühlte sich von seinem eigenen Körper betrogen, der auf das, was der Captain auf der „anderen Seite" tat reagierte, ohne dass der Doctor es verhindern konnte. Er ging neben Jack auf die Knie und ohne dass er es realisierte, berührte er nicht mehr nur noch mit den Fingerspitzen Jacks Gesicht, sondern hatte beide Hände sanft aber fest auf Jacks Haut und den Ansatz seiner Haare gelegt.  
Gwen kam wieder hereingerannt und stürzte auf die beiden Männer zu.  
„Ok – hier die Situation: Ich konnte einen der Bagger kurzschließen, aber er ist zu breit, um ihn in die Halle zu fahren. Ich krieg das Scheißding hier rein, aber dafür muss ich die Mauer in der das Tor ist ein Stück aufbrechen. Das mach ich mit dem Bagger, aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauert"  
Während sie dem Doctor diese Informationen entgegenwarf, starrte sie auf das ungewöhnliche Bild vor sich.  
Als der Timelord nicht sofort antwortete, wurde ihr mulmig.  
„Bist du noch da, Doctor?", fragte sie leicht hysterisch und mit hektischem Blick.  
Als der Angesprochene leise stöhnte, die Augen fest zusammenpresste und sein Körper sich ein wenig durchbog, wollte sie ihn berühren, aber genau in diesem Moment sah der Timelord mit einem Ruck zu ihr hoch.  
„Ich bin ... in Ordnung ... und Jack..." er sog zischend Luft ein und seine Augen wurden geradezu erschrocken größer, als geschähe gerade etwas Unerwartetes, aber dann sprach er weiter „geht es auch gut ... besser ... als ich beabsichtigt ... hatte."  
„Ich soll also ..." es war für Gwen überdeutlich, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht so lief, wie der Doctor es beabsichtigt hatte, aber gleichzeitig schien sein Plan trotzdem aufzugehen. Sie würde sich später darum kümmern, was genau das bedeutete.  
„TU ES!", schrie der Doctor sie an und hob dafür sogar einen Moment den Kopf um ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „Was er gerade tut, sorgt auf der einen Seite dafür, dass ich bleibe wer ich bin, auf der anderen Seite treibt er mich gerade in den Wahnsinn und raubt mir meine Möglichkeit, mich zu konzentrieren!"  
Gwen drehte sich um und rannte mit einem, gepressten „Das kann er wirklich gut ..." wieder aus der Halle heraus.

_Der Kuss war berauschend und es war unendlich schwer, sich nicht einfach ganz in ihn hineinfallen zu lassen. Viel verwirrender jedoch, waren die Hände des Captains, die vom Gesicht des Timelords in einer verführerischen Linie an seinem Hals entlanggestrichen waren und mit denen Jack den Doctor in eine Umarmung hineinzog, die ein intensives Versprechen höchst erstrebenswerter Empfindungen war._  
_Es war zu schön um sich dagegen zu wehren. Von dem Moment an, in dem er Jacks Haut auf seiner gespürt und seine Wünsche erkannt hatte, war das selbe Verlangen in ihm aufgestiegen._  
_„Jack... ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist", versuchte er trotzdem einen halbherzigen Versuch, sich aus der Nähe des Captains zurückzuziehen._  
_„Je intensiver, desto besser ... das waren deine Worte", flüsterte Jack, während er die Spitzen seiner Finger unter die Aufschläge des Mantels des Doctors brachte und gleichzeitig Mantel und das darunterliegende Jacket sanft aber bestimmt von seinen Schultern schob. Mit einer Bewegung die den Doctor zischend die Luft einziehen ließ glitten die Finger des Captains nun über die Arme des Timelords, nur noch getrennt durch den dünnen Stoff des Hemdes. Jack schob den Mantel langsam weiter nach unten, bis er von alleine zu Boden fiel. Fasziniert stellte er fest, das der Doctor sich nicht dagegen wehrte, dass ihm sein schützendes Kleidungsstück vom Körper gestreift wurde._  
_„Jack ... ich muss mich auf das konzentrieren, was in der Realität geschieht", sein Gesicht war dem des Captains so nah, dass sein Atem die Haut des anderen Mannes berührte. Der Doctor schloß die Augen und überbrückte die wenigen Millimeter, die ihn noch von Jacks Gesicht trennten, legte seine Wange gegen die des anderen und spürte seine Front warm gegen die des Captains gelehnt._  
_Jacks Hände streichelten über den Rücken des Timelords, und die Versuchung war gigantisch, den weichen Stoff aus dem Bund der Hose zu ziehen. Aber er ahnte, dass dies der eine Schritt zu viel oder zu schnell sein würde. Mit leicht größer werdenden Augen fühlte er stattdessen, wie der Doctor nun zum Mantel des Captains griff und ihn ebenfalls von seinem Körper zog._  
_„Was wäre schlimmer?", fragte Jack leise „Wenn du etwas unkonzentriert wärst, oder wenn du in deinen ..." in diesem Moment legten sich, als auch sein Mantel zu Boden gefallen war eine Hand des Timelords warm auf seinen Rücken, und die andere in seinen Nacken, was Jack für einen Moment aus dem Konzept brachte und sein Herz um etliches schneller schlagen ließ. „... wenn du in deinen anderen Zustand zurückfällst?", brachte er den Satz dann aber doch zuende._  
_Plötzlich schien alle Zurückhaltung vom Doctor abzufallen und er sah Jack mit erregt nervösem Blick und leicht offenem Mund an, bevor er den Kopf des Captains an sich heranzog und Jack einen Kuss gab, der für einen Moment jede Unterhaltung im Keim erstickte. Ihre Lippen erkundeten die des anderen, ihre Zungenspitzen umspielten sich und sie schmeckten ihrer beider Erregung. Timelordsinne und die Sinne eines Menschen aus dem 51ten Jahrhundert... sie konnten schmecken, wie sehr sie einander wollten!_  
_„Es wäre schlimmer...", sein Atem war schwer und seine Brust hob und senkte sich unter jedem Ein- und Ausatmen „wenn ich in den anderen Zustand zurückfallen würde..."_  
_Noch bevor Jack hatte beginnen können, den Timelord zu entkleiden, fing dieser plötzlich an, Jack die Kleider vom Leib zu ziehen. Ungeduldig schob er die Hosenträger zur Seite, zog ihm das Hemd aus dem Saum der Hose und schob mit einem leisen Stöhnen seine Hände unter dem Hemd auf Jacks nackte Haut. Sein Kuss wurde dringlicher und begieriger._  
_„Halte mich hier, Jack. Halte meinen Verstand fest..." er küsste Jack wie ein Verdurstender „Lass mich meinen Körper und meinen Geist so sehr fühlen, dass ich mir nicht selbst entfliehen kann. Halte mich hier, Jack."_  
_Plötzlich fasste er den Saum seines eigenen Hemdes, zog es aus der Hose und mit einer einzigen Bewegung über seinen Kopf weg. Jack nutzte die kurze Unterbrechung des Kusses und tat es ihm gleich._  
_Als ihre Körper sich berührten, war es, als könnten sie seit einer Ewigkeit das erste Mal wirklich und tief einatmen. Als bekämen sie endlich Luft._

Das Geräusch von berstenden Steinen erfüllte die Halle und brachte den Doctor beinahe aus dem Konzept. Es war unfassbar schwer, sich auf die Ereignisse in der Halle zu konzentrieren, die Zeitstarre aufrecht zu erhalten und sich nicht gleichzeitig in dem zu verlieren, was im Inneren seines Verstandes ablief. Zum ersten Mal schwang sein Geist nicht einfach wieder in den „falschen" Zustand zurück, sondern er konnte fühlen, wie er ganz langsam wieder aus seinem bewussten Denken wegbrach.  
„Noch nicht... noch nicht..."  
Er intensivierte seine Anstrengung und ließ zu, dass die Empfindungen von dem was zwischen Jack und ihm auf der anderen Ebene geschah auch in diese Realität strömten und schnappte nach Luft, als eine Erregung die er ewig nicht mehr – in diesem Körper noch nie! - empfunden hatte, in ihm wie eine Welle hochstieg. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte, leise stöhnend seine Stirn gegen die des Captains.  
Hinter ihnen rollte laut brummend ein großer Bagger heran.  
Der Doctor hob mit einem Ruck den Kopf und sah zu dem Gefährt hin, an dessen Steuer eine höchst entschlossen aussehende Gwen saß und mit verbissenem Gesicht die Schaufel des Baggers auf eine Höhe brachte, die den Stachel so tief abbrechen würde, dass sie Jack von dem Gebilde herunterziehen können würden.  
Der Doctor lehnte sich schützend über Jack, wodurch er dessen Körper noch näher war und gleichzeitig noch intensiver die Ebene berührte, die Jack vom normalen Zeitfluss trennte – ein Paradoxon, dass auf den Timelord in seinem jetzigen Zustand eine unerwartet aphrodisierende Wirkung hatte.  
Er war jetzt zu vielen Ablenkungen gleichzeitig ausgesetzt – sein Verstand drohte weiter in seinen verwirrten Zustand zu fallen.

_„JACK!" der Schrei in seinem Geist wurde hörbar, als der halb entkleidete Captain den Timelord einfach mit sich auf den weichen Boden des Weges gezogen, auf den Rücken gelegt hatte und nun über ihm war, während er in einer feuchten Linie über den Brustkorb des überschlanken Mannes leckte. Der Doctor bog sich durch und Jacks Liebkosung entgegen. Jede Zelle in seinem Körper brannte. Sie beide kreierten die Umgebung in ihrem Verstand – und so war es keinen weiteren Gedanken wert, dass sie plötzlich gänzlich unbekleidet waren. Ihre Körper zeigten die Erregung nun weithin sichtbar und sie fühlten sie gegen ihre Hüften pressen._  
_Als Jacks Hand die Härte des Doctors umfasste, entfloh diesem ein unartikulierter Laut purer Lust. Der Captain sah atemlos und mit grenzenloser Faszination auf den Timlord herab. Er konnte nicht mehr zählen, wie oft er sich exakt dieses Bild gewünscht hatte ... der Doctor unter seinen Hände -, sich windend in unkontrollierter Gier nach mehr - seinen Namen rufend ..._

Der Stachel der durch Jack hindurchragte, zerbrach unter der Wucht des Aufschlages der Baggerschaufel und splitterte in zahllosen Stücke in die Halle hinein. Gwen war das Kunststück gelungen, so abrupt danach anzuhalten, dass die Schaufel des Baggers wie ein Schutzschild über Jack und dem Doctor war und den größten Teil der Splitter, vor allem das fallende Hauptstück, abwehrte. Erst als alles gefallen war, fuhr sie den Bagger wieder ein Stück zurück, schaltete ihn ab, sprang aus dem Gefährt heraus wieder auf die Männer zu.  
„JAHA!", jubelte sie strahlend, als klar erkennbar war, dass der Plan funktioniert hatte. Der Stachel war keinen halben Meter über Jacks Körper abgebrochen. Sie würden ihn nur noch herunterheben müssen, was ihnen jetzt aber mit vereinten Kräften gelingen dürfte. Vorausgesetzt der Doctor war noch er selbst.  
Sie hielt die Tatsache, dass er nicht einfach aufgestanden war und in der Halle herumlief für ein gutes Zeichen. Er war immer noch über Jack gebeugt. Als sie näher kam, sah sie, dass er intensiv atmete. Sie konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass er von keinem gefährlichen Splitter getroffen worden war, es war also offenbar einfach nur sehr anstrengend, Jack in dem Zustand zu halten, in dem er immer noch war.

_Sie wussten beide gleichzeitig, dass es aufhören würde. Sie spürten beide, dass der Doctor die Kontrolle verlor und gleichzeitig wussten sie, dass sie gehen konnten – auch wenn sie es nicht wollten – nicht jetzt!_  
_Der Weg, der Fluß, der Wald... alles verschwand und Jack stürzte weiter in den Abgrund eines erneuten Todes._

Mit einem Geräusch das verzweifelt, unerwartet unwillig und gleichzeitig sogar irgendwie schmerzhaft klang richtete der Timelord sich ruckartig auf und ließ Jack los.  
Auf der Stelle begannen Gwen und er, Jack von dem Stachel zu heben, was schwieriger war, als sie gehofft hatten. Aber einen Moment später lag Jack auf dem Boden der Halle neben dem Stachel, den Kopf in Gwens Schoß liegend und erwachte dort mit einem tiefen, heftigen Atemzug erneut zu Leben.  
Gwen lachte laut auf und streichelte Jacks Gesicht wieder und wieder mit den Fingerspitzen.  
„Herrjeh, Jack! Du hast uns vielleicht einen Schreck eingejagt!"  
Jack sah kurz zu ihr hoch, dann starrte er den Doctor an, der neben ihm stand und mit heftig verschränkten Armen, noch immer etwas schwerer atmend mit erschrockenem und eindeutig immer noch höchst erregtem Blick auf ihn herabsah und in ebenfalls anstarrte.  
Als Gwen Jacks Blick bemerkte, sah auch sie zum Doctor hoch, der sich aber auf der Stelle von der Szene abwandte, so dass Gwen sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack wußte, was geschehen war. Er konnte sich an jede Sekunde in der Zwischenwelt erinnern, als sei es in der realen Welt geschehen - und es war offensichtlich, dass es dem Doctor ebenso erging - nur dass ihm das im Gegensatz zu Jack hochgradig unangenehm zu sein schien.  
„Doctor ..."  
„Nein." Der Angesprochene sah zu Jack und legte auf warnende Weise den Kopf ein wenig schief. „Wir werden darüber nicht sprechen und wir werden es auch nie wieder erwähnen." Er spitzte den Mund ein wenig, als überlege er die nächsten Worte. „Danke ... du hast mir das Leben gerettet." sagte er tonlos hinterher, bevor er einmal tief ein und ausatmete und sich dann daran machte, das Zentrum der Kristalle zu untersuchen, als sei nichts geschehen.  
Gwen sah misstrauisch abwechselnd zum Doctor und zu Jack und half dem Captain, sich wieder zu erheben.  
Als Jack beim Doctor ankam, ging dieser einen Schritt zur Seite, um Jack Platz zu machen, was angesichts der Größe des Zentrums der Kristalle vollkommen unnötig war.  
Jack würdigte die Kristalle keines Blickes, sondern sah den Timelord an.  
„So einfach? Du erklärst das jetzt einfach für nichtig? Wir erwähnen es nie wieder und dann ist es auch nicht passiert?"  
Die Wut im Blick des Doctors ließ Jack zwar schlucken, aber er wich nicht zurück, sondern machte stattdessen aus seinem eigenen Blick eine Herausforderung.  
Gwen hielt sich beobachtend im Hintergrund.  
„Ja, so einfach, Jack. Wir erwähnen es nie wieder und dann ist es auch nicht passiert."  
Jack stand so dicht vor dem Doctor, dass er unter Gwens erschrockenem Laut problemlos das Gesicht des Freundes fassen konnte. Der Kuss war hart und voll von der Gier, die sie gerade eben noch in der anderen Realität empfunden hatten. Der Timelord hatte versucht, seinem Griff auszuweichen, aber Jack ließ das nicht zu und die Gegenwehr des Doctors brach in Sekundenbruchteilen. Mit einem gepressten Stöhnen erwiderte der Doctor für einige, endlos lang wirkende Sekunden den Kuss, kehrte zurück an den Moment an dem er alles zulassen, alles von Jack haben wollte. Doch dann löste er sich mit einem Ruck vom Captain und starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Man sah an seinem Hals, dass seine Herzen scheller als normal und mit aller Kraft das Blut durch seinen Körper pumpten.  
„Warum tust du das?", fauchte er ihn plötzlich an.  
Jack hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Hättest du gerne einen plausiblen Grund, wie den, dass es dich in deinem Verstand hält, oder hättest du lieber die Wahrheit?"  
Der Doctor überlegte kurz, dann nickte er.  
„Ein plausibler Grund ist völlig ausreichend."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich dem Kristall zu, nahm einige Proben, wandte sich dann wieder dem Ausgang zu und verließ geradezu fluchtartig die Halle.  
Jack sah zu Gwen, die ihn mit einem „auweia"-Blick bedachte und ihm dann regelrecht tröstend eine Hand auf den Arm legte.  
„Er kriegt sich schon wieder ein, Jack."  
Jack konnte ein leicht genervtes Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken und nickte.  
„Wir werden sehen ... Jetzt werden wir erst einmal versuchen herauszufinden, wie wir diese Dinger wieder los werden."  
Er nahm Gwens Hand und gemeinsam verließen sie die Halle.  
Vor dem Tor stand der Timelord und sah etwas verwundert die kleinen Stücke des Kristalls an, die er in der Hand hielt, als wisse er nicht, wie sie da hingekommen waren. Als Jack und Gwen auf ihn zu kamen, streckte er ihnen die Proben in seiner Hand entgegen und fragte in ruhigem Ton: „Welche der Gravitationsfelder dürfen gelbe Positronen vergraben?"  
Jack schloss kurz die Augen, als habe er Kopfschmerzen. Der Freund war wieder in seinen verwirrten Zustand gefallen und Jack mußte die unfaire Unterstellung in seinem Kopf abschalten, dass der Timelord es diesmal bewusst so gemacht hatte, damit er nicht weiter auf das eingehen mußte, was sie gerade geteilt hatten.  
„In jedem Fall kommt das diesmal äußerst gelegen, mein Freund", murmelte er unhörbar vor sich hin.

Der Weg zurück zu Gwens Haus verlief beinahe die komplette Strecke schweigend, nur unterbrochen von gelegentlichen, sinnlos erscheinenden Einwürfen des Doctors von der Rückbank.  
Als sie das Schild passierten, das anzeigte, dass es noch zehn Meilen bis zur Ortsgrenze war, hielt Gwen es nicht mehr aus.  
„Was ist passiert, Jack? Was habt ihr gemacht, als er dich in der Zeit angehalten hat?"  
Jack überlegte, während er weiter den Wagen lenkte. Es war nicht einfach, Worte dafür zu finden und er fragte sich obendrein, ob es in Ordnung war, davon zu erzählen. Aber dann sah er zu Gwen und wußte, dass wenn es überhaupt jemanden gab mit dem er darüber reden konnte, es diese Frau war.  
„Wir waren in einer Zwischenwelt zwischen dem Leben und dem Tod. Zumindest hat er gesagt, dass es das war. Und wir sind uns dort näher gekommen. Er hob erinnernd die Augenbrauen, während er auf die Straße sah. „Sehr viel näher ..."  
Gwen hob langsam und verstehend den Kopf und senkte ihn in einem langsamen Nicken wieder. Ihr Mund formte ein unausgesprochenes „Oh!"  
„Ich bin ihm so nahe gekommen, wie ich ihm schon immer sein wollte und ich hatte die perfekte Entschuldigung, denn die Nähe zu mir hilft ihm, länger bei Verstand zu bleiben. Das Körperliche ist dabei offenbar nur Mittel zum Zweck um eine geistige Nähe zu schaffen."  
Gwen grübelte.  
„Das ist also nur passiert, weil er bei Verstand bleiben wollte, damit er dich in der Stasis halten konnte?"  
Jack gab ein Geräusch von sich, das von beschämter Zustimmung bis zu Verneinung alles bedeuten konnte.  
Gwen ließ nicht locker und drückte es bewusst provokativ aus.  
„Er wollte das also überhaupt nicht und du hast ihn quasi gezwungen?"  
„Nein!"  
Gwen nickte zufrieden und lächelte.  
„Dann soll er sich jetzt nicht so mädchenhaft anstellen und tun, als hättest du etwas Böses getan."  
Den Rest der Strecke schwiegen sie.  
Erst als Jack den Wagen vor Gwens Haus zum Stehen gebracht hatte, sah er erneut zu der Freundin.  
„Ich habe durchaus Böses getan, Gwen. Vielleicht nicht heute, aber ich bin der Grund dafür, dass er in diesem Zustand ist."  
Gwen nickte.  
„Stimmt. Das war der Schaden der angerichtet wurde, als er für exakt die selbe Sache gekämpft hat." sie legte Jack eine Hand aufs Bein und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
„Jack, ihr habt beide eine Schlacht geschlagen und ihr habt dabei beide böse Wunden geschlagen bekommen. Aber im Gegensatz zu deinen, werden seine verheilen. Er ist auf dem Weg der Besserung und wird bald wieder ganz der Alte sein, während dein Opfer bestehen bleibt. Als er sich in den Kampf gegen die 456 eingemischt hat, wußte er was er tut. Er wußte, was er riskiert und er hat das in Kauf genommen. Das ist der Preis, den wir alle zahlen, wenn wir uns bereit erklären das zu schützen, was uns wichtig ist. Also höre auf, dir jetzt auch daran noch die Schuld zu geben. Du hast die Ursache für seinen Zustand geschaffen - aber du bist nicht „Schuld" daran."  
Jack lächelte. Gwen war unvergleichlich. Und von ihr Absolution erteilt zu bekommen war für ihn tatsächlich bedeutsam. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss.  
„Danke, Gwen."  
Sie grinste breit.  
„Nichts zu danken, Jack. Und jetzt lass uns dieses brabbelnde Genie zurück ins Haus bringen. Ich will, dass er die Proben sofort untersuchen kann, wenn er das nächste mal wieder er selbst ist."


	9. Chapter 9

Es dauerte lange ... so effektiv wie Jacks Nähe für die Aufrechterhaltung des geistigen Normalzustandes des Timelords gewesen war, hatte es dem Doctor offenbar so viel abverlangt, dass er nun schon seit Stunden nicht mehr in sich selbst zurückfand. Als brauche sein Geist eine Ruhepause vor dem eigenen Bewusstsein, war der Doctor nun sogar auf geradezu bedenkliche Weise ruhiger als er es vorher gewesen war.  
Er stand wieder im Garten, wie er es bei Jacks Ankunft getan hatte.  
Jack hatte versucht, ob körperliche Nähe zu ihm den Doctor zurückholen würde, aber außer dass es den Timelord scheinbar in höchstem Maße irritierte erreichte er mit seiner Umarmung nichts.  
Sie mussten offenbar einfach warten ...  
Es war bereits dunkel, als Gwen den Doctor hereinholte und in sein Zimmer führte. Jack sah dabei zu, wie sie ihm einen Schlafanzug hinlegte und ihm grob alles zeigte, was er für die Vorbereitungen für die Nacht benötigte. Sie musste ihm nichts erklären, aber scheinbar war es notwendig, dass sie ihn an die Details erinnerte. Unsinnige Kommentare gebend nickte er ruhig bei allem was sie ihm zeigte.  
Als er im Bad verschwand, erklärte Gwen ihm den Ablauf.  
„Ich zeige es ihm jeden Abend. Eigentlich weiß er das alles, aber es scheint für ihn irgendwie wichtig zu sein, dass ich es mache. Er findet alles problemlos und nutzt auch alles so, wie es genutzt werden muss – auch wenn ich das nicht gemacht habe. Aber er fühlt sich einfach wohler, wenn ich es getan habe. Er duscht sich jetzt und wird dann gleich einfach ins Bett gehen."  
Sie sah zur Tür des angrenzenden Bades und seufzte.  
„Es kann sein, dass er uns gleich gar nicht mehr bemerkt – oder dass es zumindest so wirkt."  
Jack sah ebenfalls zur Tür. In diesem Moment öffnete sie sich und der Doctor kam, gemeinsam mit einer dampfenden Wolke aus dem kleinen Raum heraus. Er trug die Schlafanzughose, hatte aber auf das Oberteil verzichtet. Seine Haare waren noch ein wenig nass und verwuschelt. Er hatte sie scheinbar einfach mit einem Handtuch so trocken gerubbelt wie es ging und sich dann nicht weiter darum gekümmert.  
Wie Gwen es angekündigt hatte, ging er einfach an ihnen vorbei, schaltete das orangefarbene Nachtlicht an, ging ins Bett, zog sich die Decke bis zur Taille über den Körper, machte es sich auf der Seite liegend gemütlich und schloss die Augen.  
In Jack stritten die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle um die Vorherrschaft.  
Auf der einen Seite tat er ihm leid. Er wollte ihm helfen, zu sich zu finden und bedauerte es unendlich, dass er in diesem falschen Zustand gefangen war. Auf der anderen Seite reagierte sein Körper in Erinnerung an das, was in der Zwischenwelt geschehen war, auf den Anblick des nur halb bekleideten Timelords so heftig, dass er nur flach weiteratmete, während er den schlanken Mann beobachtete, der sich so gar nicht um seine Blicke kümmerte.  
Gwen sah nicht den Doctor, sondern den Captain an, reimte sich die Fakten zusammen und ging dann zum Ausgang des Zimmers.  
„Tu nichts, was du hinterher bereuen würdest, Jack. Ich bin jetzt unten ..." mit diesen Worten schaltete sie das Deckenlicht des Raumes aus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Der Raum war jetzt in ein zartes, orangefarbenes Licht getaucht und wirkte sehr, sehr friedlich ...  
Jack konnte den Blick nicht vom Doctor nehmen, der bereits zu schlafen schien. Er stand eine kleine Ewigkeit dort – unentschlossen – bis er sich endlich bewegte und sich bis auf die Unterhose entkleidete. Mit wenigen Schritten war er beim Bett angekommen und stieg hinter dem Rücken des Doctors hinein. Er hob die Decke die den Timelord bedeckte, schob sich darunter, bis er dicht an ihn herangeschmiegt lag und umfasste ihn in einer sanften Umarmung.  
Jack wusste nicht genau, ob er Gegenwehr erwartet hatte – vermutlich hatte er in diesem Zustand des Timelords gar keine spezielle Reaktion von ihm erwartet – aber er hatte seltsamerweise nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Doctor sich mit einem leisen, sehr wohlig klingenden Seufzen an ihn herandrücken würde. Eine Gänsehaut überlief den Captain und er zog die schmale, hochgewachsene Gestalt noch ein wenig näher an sich heran.  
Während er ihn so hielt und spürte, dass der erstaunlich warme Mann in seinem Arm die Nähe genoss, wurde ihm in aller Deutlichkeit bewusst, wie sehr er den Doctor dafür verflucht hatte, dass er nicht da gewesen war, als dieser längst, ohne dass irgendwer es mitbekommen hatte, um diesen Planeten und seine Bewohner gekämpft hatte – mit allem, was ihm möglich gewesen war. Gwen hatte Recht ... sie hatten beide in diesem Kampf alles gegeben und alles riskiert. Der Einsatz war verdammt hoch gewesen und sie beide hatten zahlen müssen.  
Plötzlich sog der Timelord tief, beinahe wie erschrocken die Luft ein – ansonsten veränderte er nichts. Als er auch nach einer ganzen Weile einfach immer noch in Jacks Arm lag, ohne dass eine weitere Reaktion gekommen wäre, konnte Jack nicht widerstehen.  
„Doctor?", flüsterte er leise.  
Es dauerte eine endlose scheinende Minute, bevor die ebenfalls geflüsterte Antwort kam.  
„Ja."  
Jacks Herzschlag beschleunigte sich ein wenig und der Mund wurde ihm etwas trocken.  
„Möchtest du in die TARDIS? Sollen wir an den Proben arbeiten?"  
Wieder dauerte es, bis die Antwort kam.  
„Nein ..."  
Er bewegte sich nicht. Blieb einfach liegen wie er war.  
„Was möchtest du?", fragte Jack, als er die Stille nicht mehr ertrug.  
„Sei einfach still ..." die Stimme des Timelords war kaum noch hörbar und plötzlich legte sein Arm sich über den, mit dem Jack ihn umfasst hielt und drückte ihn damit noch etwas enger an seinen Oberkörper.  
Jack atmete ruckartig aus. Dieser Arm auf seinem war ein überdeutliches Zeichen, dass der Doctor genoss, von ihm gehalten zu werden und diese Erkenntnis floss in einer warmen Welle durch Jack hindurch.  
Er legte sein Gesicht an den Hals des Timelords und sog seinen Duft ein, der auf der Stelle wieder die Erinnerungen wach rief. Ehe Jack es verhindern konnte, hatte er leise gestöhnt.  
Als sei dies das Zeichen gewesen, auf das der Doctor gewartet hatte, oder als sei es der letzte Tropfen gewesen, der das Fass seiner Beherrschung zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte, drehte er sich plötzlich in Jacks Umarmung um und ehe der Captain sich versah waren die Lippen des Timelords auf seinen und der Kuss setzte wie nahtlos an den an, den Jack dem Doctor in der Halle gegeben hatte.  
Mit einem gierigen Laut intensivierte der Doctor sein Tun und war fast sofort halb über Jack. Der Captain wurde von einer weiteren Welle durchlaufen, aber diesmal war sie glühendheiß und sein Körper reagierte auf der Stelle mit heftiger Erregung – genau wie sein Geist. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob er eingeschlafen war und das hier gerade träumte, aber das Gewicht des festen Körpers über ihm war so wunderbar real, dass er jeden Zweifel beiseite schob und sich den Empfindungen hin gab, die die regelrechte Attacke des Timelords in ihm auslösten.  
Sie brauchten jetzt keine Worte mehr – sie ließen ihre Körper sprechen. Und was sie sagten war mehr als eindeutig. Was Jack am allermeisten überraschte war die ganz deutliche Erkenntnis, dass dem Timelord nicht erst in diesem Moment eingefallen war, was er tun wollte. Jack konnte fühlen, dass der Doctor sich in etwas gehen ließ, dass auf eine Weise aus ihm herausbrach, die verriet, dass er es schon lange in sich trug. Er wollte Jack!  
Die schmalen Hände des Timleords waren überall und Jack bekam ebenfalls nicht genug davon, den Mann über sich zu spüren. Als die Zungenspitze des Doctors seinen Mund erkundete und in dessen Tiefe Jacks Zunge umspielte, krallte Jack sich mit beiden Händen auf eine Weise am Doctor fest, dass seine Fingernägel sich nicht zu fest, aber intensiv in die Haut des Timelords gruben. Der schmale Mann, der massiv kraftvoller war als man ihm ansah, bäumte sich unter dieser Berührung mit einem Keuchen auf, hielt dicht über Jack inne und starrte ihn schwer atmend mit leicht offenem Mund an.  
Als Jack etwas sagen wollte, schüttelte der Timelord entschieden mit dem Kopf und gab ein leises „schhhhh" von sich. Jack verstand es nicht, aber er tat ihm den Gefallen und schwieg.  
In einer hirnverdrehend geschmeidigen Bewegung senkte der Doctor seinen Kopf wieder zu Jacks und setzte den leidenschaftlichen Kuss fort, während er mit einer Hand zum Bund der Schlafanzughose griff und begann, sich mit geradezu hektischen Bewegungen komplett zu entkleiden. Er war bereits nackt, bevor Jack unter ihm ebenfalls das letzte Kleidungsstück hatte ausziehen können. Der Doctor richtete sich auf und mit einer Ungeduld die in krassem Widerspruch zu der vorherigen Ruhe stand, zog er Jack die Hose vom Unterleib und über die Beine weg.  
Jack wollte noch einmal etwas sagen, aber mit bittendem, geradezu flehendem Blick legte der Doctor ihm die Fingerspitzen einer Hand auf den Mund und brachte ihn so wieder zum Schweigen. Er beugte sich über Jack und zog die Fingerspitzen erst wieder von seinen Lippen, als er sie durch seine Lippen ersetzen konnte. Der Kuss war lang, intensiv und eine Ankündigung dessen was folgen würde.  
Jack fühlte die harte Bereitschaft des Doctors an seinem Unterleib und presste sich ihm stöhnend entgegen.  
Es war keine Zeit für Vorbereitungen. Mit der Ungewissheit, wann er das nächste Mal sich selbst verlieren würde, war es für den Timelord ein Rennen gegen eine Zeitspanne, die er nicht einmal kannte. Er brachte sich zwischen die festen Schenkel des Captains richtete sich auf und zog in an seinen Beinen ein Stück höher. Jacks Augen wurden größer, als er mit leicht offenem Mund den Doctor gegen seine Kehrseite pressen fühlte. Die Dringlichkeit mit der der Timelord dabei war ihn einfach zu nehmen hatte etwas Anrührendes, aber gleichzeitig auch so extrem Erregendes, dass Jack davon schwindelig wurde.  
Dieses Gefühl potenzierte sich in dem Moment in dem der Doctor eindrang. Der leichte Schmerz der durch das plötzliche, unvorbereitete Eindringen entstand, versank fast augenblicklich in der Lust die in ihm auf einen ihm bisher unbekannten Level hochgetrieben wurde. Jack und der Doctor schrieen beide gleichzeitig unterdrückt heraus, was sie erfüllte.  
Jack betrachtete atemlos und mit rasendem Herzen, wie der Timelord, umspült von sanft orangenem Licht, seine Hüften in stetigem Rhythmus wieder und wieder gegen Jacks schlug, sich tiefer und tiefer in ihn brachte, und bei jedem einzelnen Stoß heftig ausatmete, während er Jack immer intensiver in die Augen sah, als gelte es, das Bild des schönen Mannes für immer im Gedächtnis zu behalten.  
Jack rang mit sich! Jeder Stoß des Doctors in ihn war der Himmel, aber er wollte ihn ebenfalls auf genau diese Weise spüren! Was, wenn er das nicht wollte? Es MUSSTE sein! Jack machte eine Bewegung unter dem Doctor, mit der er sich ihm unter seinem geradezu entrüstetem Laut entzog und einen Atemzug später hatte er den überschlanken Mann in einer geschickten Bewegung unter sich gebracht und war nun seinerseits zwischen seinen langen Schenkeln.  
Kein Widerspruch, kein Versuch, ihm auszuweichen, nur Laute, die überdeutlich machten, dass er es nicht erwarten konnte, ein beinahe manisches Grinsen aus Vorfreude, dass in dem Moment zu einem lautlosen „AH!" wurde, als Jack ebenso unvorbereitet, ebenso gierig und zügig in ihn eindrang. Der Doctor verzog das Gesicht kurz in Schmerz, aber dann war auch seine Erregung auf der Stelle wieder weitaus mächtiger als dieses Gefühl und er verlor sich in dem kraftvollen Fick mit dem Jack ihn nun nahm.  
Jack konnte spüren, dass er schneller als jeh zuvor schon bald soweit sein würde. Die Geilheit der Situation sprengte jede Vorstellung die er von dieser Situation gehabt hatte. Es war gleichzeitig so unwirklich und doch auch so real. Der bildschöne Timelord unter ihm beugte seinen Rücken weit durch und presste in einem leidenschaftlichen Aufschrei seinen Hinterkopf in die Kissen. Auch er schien dem Zenit bereits sehr nahe zu sein und Jack wurde von diesem Anblick so sehr angestachelt, dass er sich mit jedem Stoß heftiger bewegte. Er konnte nicht mehr zählen, wie oft er sich exakt das hier vorgestellt hatte. Der Doctor – sein Doctor, in seinen Armen, unter ihm, in ihm! Er hatte wissen wollen, wie er aussehen würde – und das Bild übertraf seine wildesten Erwartungen. Der Timelord ließ sich jetzt völlig gehen. Er zeigte keinerlei Zurückhaltung mehr, genoss einfach nur jeden Fickstoß den er von Jack empfing, bog seinen Körper dem Captain so weit entgegen wie es nur möglich war, grub seine Finger abwechselnd in das Bettuch und in Jacks Rücken und keuchte ungehemmt die Lust heraus, die ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.  
Jack spürte die finale Welle auf ihn zurasen und er wusste, dass man ihm das ansehen konnte. Der Doctor starrte ihn unendlich fasziniert an, atmete mit jedem Stoß den Jack in ihn hineinpumpte ruckartig aus und plötzlich durchlief ihn ein Beben, dass so intensiv war, dass Jack es an seinen Schenkeln spüren konnte.  
In diesem Moment explodierte Jack und stöhnte so laut auf, dass es vermutlich das halbe Haus hören konnte. Er scherte sich nicht darum, sondern verströmte sich mit den letzten harten Stößen in den Timelord, während er spürte, wie dieser ebenfalls auf den Höhepunkt zusteuerte.  
Das erste gesprochene Wort seit sie begonnen hatte, war das laut gekeuchte „Ja ... JAA!" des Doctors, als dieser in einer hohen Kaskade ebenfalls kam.  
Jack musste sich über dem Doctor mit durchgedrückten Armen abstützen, sonst wäre er auf ihm zusammengebrochen und der Timelord sah nicht weniger erschöpft aus. Schwer atmend starrten sie sich an. Beide mit todernstem, fassungslosem Gesicht, als begriffen sie selber nicht, was sie getan hatten.  
Doch gerade als Jack zu zweifeln beginn, ob es richtig gewesen war. Hob der Doctor eine Hand, legte sie, noch immer intensiv atmend, an Jacks Wange und sah ihn mit so einer intensiven Zärtlichkeit in den braunen Augen an, dass Jack davon beinahe erneut schwindelig wurde.  
Jack zog sich aus ihm heraus und während er sich neben den Doctor legte, zog er ihn gleichzeitig so an sich heran, dass er in seinem Arm zu liegen kam.  
Wortlos genossen sie noch einen Moment die Nähe des anderen, bis sie beide endlich wieder normal atmeten.  
Die Entspannung, die Jack unter normalen Umständen wohl einfach nur sehr müde gemacht hätte, ließ ihn hier die Nähe des Timelords noch deutlicher spüren, als das vorher schon der Fall gewesen war. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung hatte er den Rand der Bettdecke gefasst und sie über sie gezogen.  
In die Stille, die danach entstand, sagte der Timelord plötzlich sehr, sehr leise: „Ich will nicht gehen ..."  
Jack zog ihn noch etwas näher an sich heran. Er wusste darauf nichts zu antworten, denn es wahr vermutlich unmöglich, dass der Doctor nicht mehr in seinen verwirrten Zustand fiel. Aber vielleicht würden sie schon bald ein Gegenmittel besitzen.  
Das alles wusste der Timelord allerdings selber – und Jack wusste, dass er es wusste ... also blieb Jack nur die eben so leise Antwort: „Ich weiß ... ich will es auch nicht – aber ich bleibe hier und warte auf deine Rückkehr, Doctor ..."


	10. Chapter 10

Gwen saß allein im Wohnzimmer. Rhys war noch mit Edward bei seiner Familie und sie wusste, dass sie den Jungen vermutlich dort bereits schlafen gelegt hatten, so dass es später werden konnte.  
Sie hörte die Geräusche aus dem Zimmer. Erst war sie sich nicht sicher, aber als sie den Doctor plötzlich laut und lustvoll „Ja!" keuchen hörte, war sie endgültig klar, was oben geschah und sie mußte sich eingestehen, dass die leise Geräuschkulisse ganz schön heiß war. Sie lehnte sich im Sofa zurück, nahm die Fernbedienung des Fernsehers in die Hand und schaltete das Gerät an. Leise zwar, aber gerade laut genug, dass sie von oben nichts mehr hören konnte.  
Sie konnte allerdings nicht verhindern, dass sie nervös war, bei dem Gedanken an die beiden Männer. Jack war ihr immer schon sehr, sehr wichtig gewesen und den Doctor hatte sie ... schätzen gelernt? Nein ... sie hatte ihn lieb gewonnen ... jeder andere Ausdruck wäre falsch gewesen. Sie hatte in den vergangenen Monaten mit ihm mitgelitten und sich mit ihm über jede Besserung gefreut. Das war er also – Jacks Doctor ... der Mann, den sie immer hatte kennen lernen wollen und bei dem auch sie davon ausgegangen war, dass er sich in Scham von der Erde abgewandt hatte angesichts der Dinge die sich auf diesem Planeten abgespielt hatten. Und wie Jack nun hatte sie schon vor Monaten erfahren müssen, wie sehr sie damit falsch gelegen hatte. Und sie verstand Jack. Wusste nun, was er gemeint hatte, als er von dem „richtigen Doctor" gesprochen hatte auf den er wartete.  
Sie sah den Abendkrimi und sah ihn doch eigentlich nicht, da ihre Gedanken ununterbrochen um die beiden Männer kreisten, die sie oben im Zimmer des Doctors zurückgelassen hatte.  
Als einer der Hauptfiguren des Krimis den Täter schnappte und sie nicht einmal sagen konnte, wer dieser Mann nun war, schaltete sie seufzend den Fernseher aus und legte die Fernbedienung wieder weg.  
Von oben war nichts mehr zu hören.  
Sie wartete noch einen Augenblick, dann stand sie auf und ging zur Treppe. Vor der Zimmertür wartete sie noch einmal kurz, dann öffnete sie die Tür leise, wie sie es jeden Abend tat, wenn der Doctor bereits eine Weile schlief.  
Das Bild das sich ihr bot berührte sie so tief, dass sie es mit leicht offenem Mund und kaum atmend betrachtete.  
Die beiden Männer lagen, unbekleidet und offenbar in tiefem Schlaf versunken aneinander geschmiegt. Der Doctor lag halb auf Jack, halb in seinem Arm, ein Arm lag unendlich entspannt und locker über Jacks Brust und Jacks Gesicht war an das zerzauste Haar des Doctors gelehnt, als wolle er im Schlaf den Duft des Timelords in sich aufnehmen. Beide sahen unendlich friedlich aus. Das Wort dass Gwen einfiel als sie sie so ansah war „perfekt".  
Sie konnte nicht widerstehen und trat näher ans Bett heran und als sie direkt daneben stand, setzte sie sich sogar vorsichtig auf die Kante des Bettes, um die beiden Schlafenden anzusehen.  
Sie saß neben Jack. Der Doctor lag auf der anderen Seite und dadurch dass sein Kopf halb in Jacks Arm, halb auf seiner Brust lag, war sein Gesicht ihr zugewandt.  
Nicht zum ersten Mal betrachtete sie ihn in aller Stille und versuchte zu verstehen wer er war.  
Als er plötzlich, einfach so, die Augen öffnete und sie ohne jede Regung ansah, fühlte sie sich so ertappt, dass sie beinahe aufgesprungen wäre. Aber irgendetwas an seinem Blick hielt sie, wo sie war und zu ihrer Verwunderung stellte sie fest, dass es ihm scheinbar nicht unangenehm war, dass sie ihn so mit Jack sah – dass sie ihn generell so sah ... Plötzlich lächelte er sanft auf eine Weise die Gwen wissen ließ, dass er er selbst war und sie lächelte zurück. Es war mit einem Mal das Selbstverständlichste der Welt, dass sie den Arm ausstreckte, bis sie sein Gesicht berühren konnte und ihm einmal zärtlich über die Schläfen und die Wange streichelte. Ohne sich zu bewegen ließ er das geschehen.  
Gwen erhob sich und zog die Bettdecke die zerknüllt am Fußende des Bettes lag hoch und legte sie über den Doctor und den noch nach wie vor schlafenden Jack.  
Sie lächelte noch immer und so tat es der Doctor – auch als er wieder die Augen schloss, einmal tief und genießend ein- und ausatmete und scheinbar wieder in Schlaf fiel.  
Als Gwen mit einem letzten Blick auf die Männer den Raum verließ, stieg Stolz in ihr auf. Die gerade erlebte Szene hatte sie erkennen lassen, dass der Doctor sie auf eine Arte als Vertraute akzeptiere, die weit über das hinaus ging, was sie für möglich gehalten hätte.


	11. Chapter 11

Als Jack erwachte, war der Timelord verschwunden. Jack blieb noch einen Moment unbewegt liegen, als wolle er sicher gehen, dass er wirklich wach war, dann setzte er sich mit einem Ruck auf und sah sich im Zimmer um. Er war allein.  
Er musste nicht großartig darüber nachdenken, wo er den Doctor suchen sollte. Wenn er er selbst war, war er mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit in der TARDIS.  
Als Jack, nur mit seiner Hose bekleidet, barfuß das Schiff betrat, wurde seine Vermutung bestätigt. Der Doctor, ebenfalls barfuß und mit nacktem Oberkörper, stand konzentriert vor der Konsole und betätigte dort diverse Schalter, Tasten und Regler, während sein Blick immer wieder zu dem kleinen Bildschirm wanderte.  
Er trug seine Brille – was Jack ein Lächeln entlockte. Der Doctor brauchte diese Brille nicht – aber zu sehen, dass er sie trug, war irgendwie erleichternd, weil es so sehr "sein Doctor" war. Gleichzeitig ließ die Kombination aus der Brille, dem konzentrierten Gesicht, den zerzausten Haaren und dem nackten Oberkörper Jack ein wenig nach Luft schnappen, und sein Körper reagierte auf der Stelle auf den Anblick.  
Im Gegensatz dazu reagierte der Doctor auf Jack beinahe gar nicht. Er sah nur einmal kurz hoch, murmelte ein "hallo" und wandte sich auf der Stelle wieder seinen Berechnungen zu.  
Jack trat schräg hinter ihn und beobachtete ihn eine Weile in seinem Tun.  
"Und? Konntest du schon etwas herausfinden?"  
Der Doctor nickte, gab aber ansonsten keine Antwort.  
Jack seufzte und musste sich ein ironisches 'so genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen' verkneifen. Er hakte auch nicht nach, um zu erfahren, was der Doctor herausgefunden hatte. Wenn es so weit war, würde dieser es ihm schon sagen.  
Große Teile dessen, was über den Bildschirm flackerte, sagten Jack durchaus etwas, aber um das Gesamtbild zu verstehen hätte er zum einen von Anfang an dabei sein und zum anderen wohl über die Denkweise des Timelords verfügen müssen, der zwischen den unterschiedlichsten Bereichen der Rechnungen und Kombinationen hin und her sprang.  
Jacks Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich mehr auf den Zustand des Doctors als auf das, was dieser an der Konsole tat. Er wollte eingreifen können, wenn dieser in seinen verwirrten Zustand zurück fiel, damit er nicht die bisherigen Ergebnisse seiner Überlegungen ruinieren würde.  
Im Moment war von einem Rückfall allerdings nichts erkennbar.  
Plötzlich stöhnte der Doctor gequält auf.  
Sämtliche Alarmglocken in Jacks Kopf schrillten auf.  
"Was?"  
Der Timelord fuhr mit dem Finger eine Zeile auf dem Bildschirm nach, als wolle er sich einer Sache vergewissern, stützte sich dann mit beiden durchgedrückten Armen auf der Konsole auf und ließ den Kopf hängen.  
"Was?" wiederholte Jack und starrte jetzt doch kurz auf den Monitor.  
"Birne", sagte der Doctor nur, und Jack seufzte ebenfalls auf – der Timelord war in seinen verwirrten Zustand zurückgefallen. Er griff den Arm des Doctors und wollte ihn zur Seite ziehen, damit er an der Konsole keinen Schaden anrichten konnte, aber dieser entzog ihm den Arm und tippte weiter.  
"Es muss doch eine andere Möglichkeit geben", erklärte der Timelord, während er nun wieder die Ergebnisse seiner Berechnungen anstarrte. Jack hob verdutzt die Augenbrauen. Das hatte überhaupt nicht verwirrt geklungen. Aber nun machte das einzelne Wort, das der Doctor gerade gesagt hatte, irgendwie noch weniger Sinn.  
"Birne?", fragte er in die Überlegungen des Timelords hinein.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Doctor sich endlich von den Zahlen- und Formelkolonnen auf dem Monitor lösen konnte. Dann zog er sich die Brille von der Nase und rieb sich mit einer Hand die Augen.  
Als er zu Jack sah, konnte dieser nicht genau definieren, was im Gesicht des Zeitreisenden zu sehen war. Es schien eine Mischung aus Ärger, Verzweiflung und Ekel zu sein.  
"Ja, Birne ... Ich habe etwas gefunden, mit dem wir die Kristalle zerstören und mit dem wir die Überreste ihrer Einwirkung auf mich aus mir herausspülen können ... es ist so etwas ähnliches wie ein Birnenkonzentrat. In jedem Fall wird es ..." jetzt war es deutlich erkennbar purer Ekel in seinem Gesicht "... intensiv nach Birne schmecken."  
Jack lachte laut auf.  
"Du findest etwas, dass dir aus diesem Zustand heraushelfen kann, und du beklagst dich darüber, dass es nach Birne schmecken wird?"  
Der Blick des Timelords war mörderisch.  
"Es wird nach BIRNE schmecken!"  
Jack blieb, angesichts der Wut des Timelords, vor Lachen beinahe die Luft weg.  
"Schön, dass dich das so amüsiert, Jack. Du wirst es ja nicht trinken müssen." Der Doctor wandte sich mit einem Ruck von ihm weg und blieb einfach mit verschränkten Armen mit dem Rücken zu Jack stehen.  
Jack versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Es gelang ihm relativ schnell, so dass er nur noch ein leises Kichern von sich gab und dann endgültig verstummte. Es dauerte allerdings noch einen Moment länger, bis er das breite Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht verbannt hatte.  
Dann erst trat er um den Timelord herum und fasste ihn bei den Schultern.  
"Du hast etwas gefunden? Du hast es wirklich geschafft, nicht wahr? Dann pfeif doch darauf, wie es schmecken wird – und vielleicht können wir es dir ja auch irgendwie anders verabreichen. In Form einer Spritze oder sonst wie, so dass du es gar nicht schmecken musst."  
Der Gedanke, etwas das nach Birne schmeckte direkt in sein System injiziert zu bekommen, schien dem Doctor noch weniger zu behagen. Aber er sagte nichts mehr zu dem Thema außer einem kurzen "irgendwie wird es schon gehen."

Irgendwie hatte Jack geglaubt, dass sie am nächsten Morgen größere Mengen an Birnen einkaufen würden, um damit etwas zu mixen, aber stattdessen holte der Doctor aus den Tiefen seines Schiffes alle möglichen und ein paar scheinbar sogar unmögliche Ingredienzien hervor und begann, Gwens Küche in eine Art skurriles Minilabor umzubauen.  
Er trug wieder die seltsam bequeme, so gar nicht zu ihm passende Kleidung, die er von Gwen bekommen hatte. Eine Jeans und einen hellen Pullover mit Kapuze. Jack dachte zum ersten Mal darüber nach, dass Gwen diese Dinge für ihn gekauft haben musste, denn mit seiner schmalen Statur wären ihm Kleidungsstücke von Rhys viel zu weit gewesen, und für Kleidung von Gwen war er viel zu groß. Das was er trug passte ihm aber perfekt...  
Der Doctor, in seiner Jeans und dem Hoodie, mischte, mixte, zerkleinerte, erhitzte, wühlte zwischendurch in Gwens Küche nach irgendwelchen Gerätschaften und nahm die simpelsten aber für seinen Zweck dann offenbar effektivsten Dinge zu Hilfe. Als am Ende ein großer, leuchtend gelber Plastikeimer auf dem Küchentisch randvoll war mit einer leicht schäumenden, hellbraunen Flüssigkeit, war die Küche drum herum ein Desaster. Zwischen Krümeln und Flecken lagen die zum Teil nun wohl unbrauchbaren Küchengeräte. Die Knoblauchpresse war mit etwas seltsamem Lilafarbenen verklebt, der Stabmixer war an der Unterseite wie verschmort, ein paar der Kabel, mit deren Hilfe der Doctor ein paar undefinierbare Geräte aus seinem Schiff mit Gwens Fritteuse verbunden hatte, hatten ein unschönes Loch in der Tischdecke hinterlassen.  
An der gesamten Prozedur war kein einziges Stück Obst beteiligt gewesen war, trotzdem roch es nun in der ganzen Küche intensiv nach warmer Birne, obwohl der Timelord auf halber Strecke die Fenster aufgerissen hatte, als gäbe es in der Küche keinen Sauerstoff mehr.  
Gwen, Jack und der Doctor standen nebeneinander und sahen den Eimer an.  
"Warum riecht das so nach Birne?", fragte Gwen, während sie die schäumende Flüssigkeit misstrauisch beäugte. "Sieht ein bisschen aus wie Schorle", ergänzte sie.  
"Weil drei der Elemente dieses Gebräus eine chemische Verbindung eingehen, die beinahe identisch ist mit der, die der Birne ihren Geschmack verleiht. Und es gab keine andere Möglichkeit sie zusammen zu halten." Er hielt sich, nicht zum ersten Mal seit er an der Flüssigkeit gearbeitet hatte, die Hand vor Mund und Nase.

Jack half Gwen, einige Liter der Flüssigkeit in den Behälter umzufüllen, in dem Rhys normalerweise den Unkrautvernichter für die Terrasse anmischte. Der Sprühaufsatz darauf würde es ihnen ermöglichen, die Kristalle mit dem Gebräu einzusprühen, damit sie wie eine vergiftete Pflanze eingehen würden – so zumindest sah der Plan des Doctors aus.

Es funktionierte ... welcher Teil der Kristalle auch immer von dem Gemisch berührt wurde, wurde innerhalb weniger Minuten weich, so dass die Stachel an diesen Stellen umknickten. Als sie das Zentrum eingesprüht hatten, konnte man dem ganzen Gebilde dabei zusehen, wie es innerhalb kürzester Zeit "verwelkte". Sie warteten noch eine Weile neben dem weichen Haufen, den sie übrig gelassen hatten, bis plötzlich ein Zerfallsprozess begann, der in wenigen Minuten die weich gewordenen Stachel in Staub verwandelte. Dieser extreme Effekt überraschte sogar den Doctor, aber er sah gleichzeitig auch erleichtert aus.  
Jack hatte bemerkt, dass Gwen wieder und wieder auf die Uhr gesehen und dann heimlich den Doctor beobachtet hatte und ihm war klar, was sie dachte. Es war nun bereits später Vormittag, und der Doctor war seit der Nacht auf den Beinen – und in all der Zeit er selbst gewesen. Sie rechneten beide jede Minute damit, dass sich das ändern würde – und Jack war sicher, dass es dem Doctor nicht anders erging, auch wenn er sich nichts davon anmerken ließ.  
Der Timelord ging an der Stelle, an der das Zentrum der Kristalle gewesen war, in die Hocke, untersuchte die Überreste und nickte dann irgendwann zufrieden.  
"Das war's... wir können gehen."  
Er erhob sich, wandte sich ab und ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, einfach aus der Halle hinaus zum Auto, setzte sich auf den Rücksitz und wartete wortlos darauf, dass Gwen und Jack ihm folgten.  
Die Fahrt zurück erfolgte beinahe schweigend. Erst kurz bevor sie Gwens Haus erreichten drehte Jack sich zum Doctor um.  
"Und wie geht es jetzt weiter? Wenn wir Zuhause sind, trinkst du den Rest von dem Zeug einfach?"  
Der Doctor presste die Lippen aufeinander, sah dann zum Fenster hinaus und nickte. Erst ein paar Sekunden später presste er ein kurzes "Jap" heraus.  
Als sie das Haus erreichten, sah es kurz so aus, als wolle der Doctor nicht aussteigen. Er sah das Gebäude regelrecht misstrauisch an, seufzte dann aber einmal hörbar auf und verließ den Wagen.

Eine kurze Debatte mit Rhys später, in der er den dreien übelst gelaunte Vorwürfe wegen des Zustandes der Küche machte, die er bei seiner Rückkehr mit Edward in ihrem desaströsen Zustand vorgefunden hatte, saßen Jack, Gwen, Rhys und der Doctor in selbiger Küche um den Tisch und starrten die zwei vollen Ein-Liter-Messbecher an, in denen die Reste der braunen, noch immer leicht schäumenden Flüssigkeit auf dem Tisch standen.  
Rhys hatte sauber gemacht. Der Tisch war wieder ordentlich und mit einer neuen Decke versehen. Aus dem Abfalleimer, dessen Deckel nicht ganz zu ging, ragten ein paar der Geräte hervor, die der Doctor benutzt hatte und die nun nur noch für den Abfall taugten. Die ausrangierte Fritteuse stand neben dem Abfalleimer.

Der Doctor zog den einen der beiden Messbecher mit spitzen Fingern zu sich und hob ihn letztendlich mit beiden Händen hoch. Was für die drei Menschen im Raum durchaus angenehm roch, musste für den Timelord ganz offensichtlich tatsächlich eine Zumutung sondergleichen sein. Er war blass um die Nase und ein leichter Grünschimmer schien hinzugekommen zu sein.  
Er holte einmal tief Luft, stellte dann aber scheinbar fest, dass er dadurch das Aroma der Flüssigkeit nur noch intensiver in sich auf nahm, brach das Luftholen daher in der Mitte ab und presste stattdessen wieder die Lippen aufeinander.  
"Doctor, jetzt mach schon", verlor Jack langsam die Geduld. "Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, dass du dich Dalekarmeen stellst und vor einem Becher Flüssigkeit zum Weichei mutierst, nur weil sie nach Birne schmeckt."  
Der Doctor funkelte Jack wütend an, hob den Becher aber endlich bis an seine Lippen.  
Mit Todesverachtung trank er zwei große Schlucke und wollte offenbar weiter trinken, als ihn ein heftiger Würgereiz davon abhielt. Er schlug den Messbecher zurück auf die Tischplatte und hielt sich mit zusammengepressten Augen eine Hand fest vor den Mund. Sein ganzer Körper schien gegen den Geschmack der Flüssigkeit zu rebellieren.  
Die Intensität der Reaktion machte Jack, Gwen und Rhys auf der Stelle klar, dass es ein echtes Problem werden würde, die Flüssigkeit komplett in den Timelord hinein zu bekommen.  
Der Doctor würgte noch einige Male, jetzt etwas weniger, dann starrte er mit Verzweiflung im Blick die Becher an. Er hatte nicht einmal ein Zehntel aus dem ersten Messbecher getrunken.  
"Ich kann es nicht...", sagte er heiser, während er sich einmal kräftig schüttelte, "es geht nicht..."  
Er sah zu den dreien hoch.  
"Es geht nicht... ich werde warten müssen, bis der Effekt von alleine verschwindet..." Man sah ihm an, dass ihn diese Vorstellung im Prinzip mehr belastete, als der Gedanke, die Flüssigkeit zu trinken. Trotzdem war erkennbar, dass er es absolut ernst meinte.  
Jack war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken an das, was er jetzt vor hatte, aber er hielt es für die beste Lösung.  
"Ach, dann soll Gwen also weiter hier für dich die Hotelleitung machen? Dir Essen bringen, dich betüddeln, wenn du dummes Zeug vor dich hin brabbelst, und ihr Leben nach deinen unvorhersehbaren Wandlungen ausrichten?"  
Der Timelord starrte Jack fassungslos an.  
Gwen wollte Jack widersprechen, aber sie hatte kaum Luft geholt, als Jack sie auch schon unter dem Tisch getreten hatte, so dass sie verstummte. Rhys ging es nicht viel anders, als er ebenfalls gegen das reden wollte, was Jack so brutal von sich gab. Auch er begriff und sagte nichts.  
Jack schien wütend zu sein.  
"Du bist jetzt schon seit Monaten hier. Sie kaufen für dich ein, sie planen ihr Leben um dich herum, sie stellen dir das Zimmer zur Verfügung und hüten dich hier wie einen Pflegefall. Es kann wirklich nicht dein Ernst sein, dass du das weiter fortführen möchtest, nur weil du dich vor Birnen ekelst. Oncoming Storm? Dass ich nicht lache – gestoppt von einer Birne und brabbelndes Pflegekind einer Familie, die wahrlich Besseres im Sinn hat, als einen Timelord durchzufüttern."  
War der Doctor gerade schon blass gewesen, war er nun kreideweiß.  
Vor allem die Tatsache, dass weder Gwen noch Rhys widersprachen, sondern beide stattdessen betreten auf die Tischplatte sahen, gab ihm den Rest.  
Er griff zu dem Messbecher, setzte ihn an und trank ... er leerte den gesamten Becher, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal abzusetzen.  
Dann sprang er auf, gab Geräusche von sich, die überdeutlich machten, dass er verzweifelt versuchte, das bei sich zu halten, gegen das sein Körper sich so wehrte. Er rannte aus der Küche heraus und kurz danach hörten Sie ihn im Garten husten, würgen und keuchen – aber es schien ihm zu gelingen.  
"Das war gemein, Jack", flüsterte Gwen und ihre Augen zeigten deutlich, wie leid ihr der Timelord tat.  
Jack sah ebenfalls etwas schuldbewusst drein, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Du kannst ihm gleich sagen, dass ich euch unter dem Tisch getreten habe – er wird dir glauben – aber jetzt ist erst einmal wichtig, dass er das Zeug trinkt, denn seine Verwirrtheit ist für ihn noch viel schlimmer."  
Gwen nickte. Rhys griff ihre Hand und drückte sie ermutigend.  
Der Doctor kam wieder herein, sah keinen von ihnen an, griff stattdessen den zweiten Messbecher und setzte auch diesen an.  
Es gelang ihm nicht noch einmal, den kompletten Liter in einem Zug zu trinken, aber er schaffte immerhin die Hälfte. Er würgte nicht mehr gar so heftig wie zu Beginn, aber auch jetzt hatte er große Schwierigkeiten, die Flüssigkeit bei sich zu behalten – zumal er inzwischen sehr viel von dem verhassten Gebräu getrunken hatte.  
Er sah plötzlich zu den dreien hoch, sah jeden einzelnen von ihnen mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an und verließ, den halb gefüllten Messbecher in der Hand, die Küche.

Sie gaben ihm Zeit.  
Nach einer guten Viertelstunde ging Jack ihm in den Garten nach. Der Doctor saß, den Rücken gegen einen der Bäume gelehnt, mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Rasen. Der leere Messbecher stand neben ihm.  
Man sah ihm an, dass ihm speiübel war.  
Jack setzte sich vor ihn und sah ihn mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf an.  
"Muss ich dir sagen, dass ich das vorhin erfunden habe, damit du das verdammte Zeug trinkst, und dass Gwen und Rhys sich in Wirklichkeit sehr, sehr gerne um dich gekümmert haben? Oder weißt du das auch von allein?"  
Der Doctor sagte erst nichts, sondern zog stattdessen seine Knie noch etwas näher an sich heran.  
"Das ändert nichts daran, dass du Recht hattest mit der Feststellung, dass ich hier ein Fremdkörper bin und sie belaste."  
"Das tust du nicht.", sagte plötzlich Gwen von der Seite, die auch hinzu gekommen war.  
Sie kniete sich direkt neben den Doctor und legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange, so dass sie sein Gesicht so drehen konnte, dass er sie ansehen musste.  
"Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du das anders siehst. Ich behaupte nicht, dass es nicht schwierig war, vor allem anfangs, aber ich habe dich kennen gelernt, Doctor, und ich habe dich verdammt gern. Außerdem ist es eine Ehre, dem Mann zu helfen, der uns geholfen hat, die Rettung meines Planeten zu ermöglichen. Ich bin froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe." Sie griff nun auch mit der anderen Hand sein Gesicht und sah ihn mit ihren riesigen Augen eindringlich an. "Hörst du? Ich bin froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe und ich bin verdammt stolz, dass wir es dir ermöglichen konnten, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen."  
Jack sah fasziniert zu, wie der Doctor mit einem Lächeln seine Stirn gegen Gwens legte. Er brauchte nichts mehr sagen. Er hatte verstanden und akzeptiert. Innerlich schüttelte Jack fassungslos den Kopf. Gwen ... das Herz von Torchwood ... sie war es vom ersten Tag an gewesen und sie war es noch immer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Epilog**

_Die langen Finger seiner schmalen Hand strichen geradezu zärtlich über Teile der runden Konsole. Die TARDIS bewegte sich durch den Vortex, als sei es nie anders gewesen. Als habe es die Unterbrechung der gemeinsamen Reise nicht gegeben._  
_Er konnte es fühlen. Er spürte das Universum und die Zeit an der Außenhülle des Schiffes entlang streichen und genoss es mehr als er hätte sagen können._  
_Er stützte sich mit einem durchgedrückten Arm auf der Konsole auf, lehnte sich weit vor und legte eine Hand für einen Moment flach an der erleuchtete Mittelsäule auf._  
_„Ich bin wieder da", flüsterte er dem Schiff zu und aus seinem stillen Lächeln wurde für wenige Sekunden ein breites Lachen._  
_Sein Blick wurde wieder ernster, als er in einer abwärts streichelnden Geste erst seine Handfläche, dann seine Finger und letztenendes auch die Fingerspitzen von der Säule löste._  
_Dann wandte er sich wieder den Anzeigen und Instrumenten zu und während er weiter Kalibrierungen vornahm, die durch die Lange Reisepause dringend notwendig geworden waren, strichen seine Erinnerungen zurück in Gwens Haus ..._

„Hast du wirklich alles was du brauchst, Doctor?" Gwen war wegen der bevorstehenden Abreise des Doctors so aufgeregt, als ziehe ihr eigener Sohn aus dem elterlichen Haus aus und ihre Besorgnis war so anrührend, dass der Timelord jedes Streicheln seines Gesichts, jedes Ergreifen seiner Hände und jedes Klopfen seiner Arme mit einem Lächeln über sich ergehen ließ. Rhys hatte sich am Morgen von ihm verabschiedet und war mit Edward zur Spielgruppe gegangen, damit es etwas ruhiger im Haus war.  
Jack löste ihre Hand, die schon wieder die des Doctors hielt von diesem und drehte Gwen zu sich um.  
„Gwen, er ist, dank dir, wieder ganz der Alte und er ist vorher fast ein Jahrtausend klar gekommen. Er wird es wieder tun."  
Der Timelord nahm mit einem lächelnden Nicken die große Tasche an sich, in die Gwen ihm all die Dinge eingepackt hatte, die ihm während seines Aufenthaltes in ihrem Haus wichtig gewesen waren.  
Sie hatte ihm sogar einen Ableger des Baumes bei dem er immer gestanden hatte, in einen kleinen Topf gepflanzt, der nun auf dem Küchentisch darauf wartete, ebenfalls mitgenommen zu werden und in den Gärten der TARDIS einen Platz zu finden.  
Der Doctor hatte darauf verzichtet ihr zu sagen, dass er eigentlich lieber durch nichts an seinen Zustand während der vergangenen Monate erinnert werden wollte – dass er das alles lieber schnellstmöglich hinter sich lassen wollte. Es war Gwens Fürsorge und ihre Art die Dinge anzugehen, die ihn gerettet hatte und auch wenn er oftmals wenig einfühlsam war, war ihm hier bewusst, dass es sie verletzen könnte, wenn er ihr deutlich machen würde, wie sehr er weg wollte.  
Die Häuslichkeit, die für seine Heilung ein elementarer Teil gewesen war, hatte ihn mit jeder Minute die er er selber war, mehr belastet. Seit er die Verseuchung durch die Kristalle aus sich herausgespült hatte, war ihm jeder Tag in diesem Haus schwerer gefallen. Ein Haus, Zimmer, Türen, Teppiche, Fenster ... er erinnerte sich, dass er mit dieser Auflistung Rose gegenüber einmal deutlich gemacht hatte, dass so die Alptraumvision seines Lebens aussah. Aber er hatte nicht direkt gehen können, denn kleine Rückfälle hatten gezeigt, dass er das Ausspülen, glücklicherweise nicht mehr in der Heftigkeit wie beim ersten Mal, noch mehrfach wiederholen musste, bevor er sicher gehen konnte, in seinem eigenen Schiff keinen elementaren Schaden anzurichten.  
Obwohl man es ihm nicht ansah, war er aufgeregter als Gwen und gleichzeitig doch auch völlig ruhig. Alles in ihm schrie danach, endlich wieder unterwegs zu sein – zu rennen ... durch das Universum – durch die Zeit. Er hatte viel zu lange im Stillstand verbracht.  
Er sah zu Jack hoch und wusste was dieser dachte, ohne ihn zu fragen.  
Jack hatte angeboten ihn zu begleiten. Eigentlich war es mehr eine Bitte gewesen, aber er hatte sie so formuliert, dass der Doctor hatte ablehnen können, ohne dass es unhöflich geklungen hätte.  
Jack hatte nicht wirklich überrascht ausgesehen, als der Timelord ihm erklärt hatte, dass er alleine reisen wollte. Nach der einen Nacht die sie im Zimmer des Doctors zusammen verbracht hatten, waren sie sich nicht mehr so nahe gekommen. Sie hatten mit keiner Silbe mehr erwähnt, was im Schein der orangefarbenen Lampe geschehen war, die sich nun ebenfalls in der Tasche befand, die der Doctor umgehängt hatte.  
Es hatte einzelne, kleine Berührungen gegeben aber sie waren so winzig und nebenbei gewesen, dass man sie auch als zufällig ansehen konnte.  
Der Doctor wusste, dass Jack ihn zu nichts drängen wollte und dass der ehemalige Torchwood-Agent die Nacht deshalb nicht von alleine zur Sprache brachte, weil er dem Timelord die Entscheidung überließ. Eine Gewissheit, die der Doctor ausnutzte und zu Jacks Enttäuschung dafür nutzte, nicht mehr darüber zu sprechen – geschweige denn, es noch einmal geschehen zu lassen.  
Immer wieder hatte der Timelord sich dabei ertappt, dass er Jack beobachtete. Aber was viel schlimmer war, war die Tatsache, dass sein Körper und sein Geist immer wieder darauf reagiert hatten.  
Er wusste, dass Jack mit ihm in der TARDIS reisen wollte. Das war so gewesen, seit sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren. Neu war die Tatsache, dass der Doctor ihn bei sich haben wollte ... das allein war Grund genug für ihn gewesen, zu verhindern, dass er mitkommen würde.  
Und so hatte er Jacks Angebot, zumindest noch eine Weile auf ihn Acht zu geben, freundlich aber bestimmt abgelehnt.  
Und während er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, waren in seinem Kopf – in seiner Seele – die Bilder und die Geräusche der Nacht aufgetaucht die sie geteilt hatten. Es hatte sich so überaus richtig angefühlt. Er hatte nach Jahrhunderten das erste Mal das Gefühl gehabt, vollständig zu sein. Als sei Jack der Teil seines Lebens gewesen, der gefehlt hatte. Jeder Bedrohung konnte er sich entgegenstellen, aber Jack war keine Bedrohung – und löste trotzdem so intensive Gefühle aus - und das war ihm absolut nicht geheuer. Der Wunsch, ihn bei sich zu haben war so intensiv und so übermächtig geworden, dass der Doctor mit seiner Ablehnung das getan hatte, was er am besten konnte, wenn ihm etwas zu groß wurde – er hatte sich mit seinen Worten sinnbildlich umgedreht und war losgelaufen – weg von dem, was ihm Angst machte.

_Als ihm der Geruch von Kaffee in die Nase stieg, musste der Doctor unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er seinem heißgeliebten Tee einmal in dieser Weise abschwören könnte, um stattdessen den Genuss von Kaffee schätzen zu lernen. Sein Schmunzeln wurde breiter, als seine Nase in Erfahrung brachte, dass der Kaffee nicht mit Milch, sondern mit Baileys gesüßt war – unfassbar, dass Gwen ihm davon einige Flaschen eingepackt hatte ... Er musste sich nicht umdrehen und tat im Gegenteil sogar so, als bemerke er gar nichts._  
_In Wirklichkeit jedoch wartete er ungeduldig darauf, dass neben ihm auf der Konsole der große Becher mit dem dampfenden Getränk abgestellt würde und er schloss die Augen, als es geschah, weil er wusste, was folgen würde._  
_Der Becher stand und einen Augenblick später legten sich Jacks Arme von hinten um seinen schlanken Körper und der Captain trat nah an ihn heran, bis sie dicht beieinander standen._  
_Der Doctor tat weiter so, als interessierten ihn nur die Instrumente auf der Konsole und Jack Harkness scherte sich nicht darum._  
_Als er dem Timelord sanft auf den Hals küsste, gab dieser ein leises Geräusch von sich, das deutlich machte, wie ihn die Gegenwart des Captains fühlen ließ._  
_„Ich habe Gwens Lampe neben dem Bett aufgestellt", sagte Jack mit einem schelmischen Grinsen in der Stimme, weil er sich sicher war, dass er wusste, wie der Timelord darauf reagieren würde._  
_„Das hast du nicht getan.", antwortete dieser erwartungsgemäß mit entsetzter Grabesstimme._  
_Jack lachte._  
_„Doch – habe ich. Weil es mir gefällt."_  
_Der Timelord seufzte, verzichtete jedoch darauf, weiter auf die Lampe einzugehen._  
_Stattdessen drehte er sich in der Umarmung des Captains um und sah ihm, sein Gesicht nun dicht vor Jacks, in die verwirrend schönen, graublauen Augen._  
_„Ich wusste, dass ich es bereuen würde, doch noch zuzustimmen, dass du mitkommst." Sein Gesichtsausdruck strafte seine Worte allerdings bereits während er sie sprach Lügen._  
_Jack setzte ein neckisches Lächeln auf._  
_„Du hast nicht zugestimmt. Du hast mich nur nicht gehindert, als ich einfach trotzdem mitgekommen bin."_  
_„Du hast Recht ... du hast dich einfach eingeschlichen ..."_  
_Jack legte eine Hand in den Nacken des Timelords und betrachtete fasziniert, wie der Atem des Doctors einen Hauch schneller wurde. Er zog den Kopf seines Gegenüber zu seinem und gab ihm einen kurzen, zärtlichen Kuss, der ihn trotz seiner Winzigkeit beinahe aus dem Konzept brachte. Er ahnte, dass es niemals „normal" werden würde, den Timelord auf diese Weise zu berühren und der Gedanke faszinierte ihn nicht nur, sondern erregte ihn auch auf der Stelle wieder._  
_„Ja ... obwohl du ‚nein' gesagt hattest, bin ich einfach mitgekommen. Du hast nie zugestimmt. Und das wirst du für den Rest unserer sehr, sehr langen gemeinsamen Reise als Ausrede benutzen können. Ist das nicht praktisch?"_  
_Plötzlich fasste der Timelord Jacks Gesicht und küsste ihn nun seinerseits. Dieser Kuss war schon nicht mehr ganz so kurz und ließ Jack spüren, dass der Doctor nicht weniger erregt war als er selbst._  
_„Stimmt.", bestätigte der Doctor die Aussage - seine Hände noch immer an Jacks Gesicht und seine Lippen nach dem Kuss noch immer so dicht über denen des Captains, dass Jack den Atem des Timelords auf seiner Haut fühlen konnte. „Das ist außerordentlich praktisch."_  
_Jack zu schmecken war unvergleichlich. Wenn Zeit einen Geschmack besaß, dann schmeckte sie wie Jack Harkness und der Timelord war diesem Geschmack restlos verfallen. Er zog den Captain in eine innige Umarmung und küsste ihn erneut – diesmal bis es ihm fast den Atem raubte._  
_Als ihre Lippen sich lösten und er Jack in einer Mischung aus Fluchtgedanken und Faszination ansah konnte er es endlich sagen._  
_„Ich bin froh, dass du mitgekommen bist."_  
_Jack hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, seine Beine würden ihn nicht mehr tragen, aber er riss sich zusammen und ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie sehr ihn dieses Geständnis aufwühlte. Würde er nun falsch reagieren, wäre der Doctor in jedem Fall sofort wieder auf der Flucht und so setzte er nur den Hauch eines Lächelns auf und antwortete sehr leise: „Ich weiß ..." bevor er seine Lippen wieder, ohne dass Widerstand zu erwarten war, auf die Lippen des richtigen Doctors – seines Doctors legte._

ENDE


End file.
